Las Bestias Sagradas
by LaTigressa
Summary: Buenas a todos,os traigo una historia en donde nuestros querido grupo de Gremory estara en bastante apuros y le rescataran cierta persona que Rias y Akeno conocen desde hace muchoooooo y novata con esto si os gusta pasen y lean
1. El encapuchado

**Hola a todos me llamo LaTigressa y bueno me empezó a interesar hacer una historia de High School DxD, en mi historia será un poco mas mezcla de cosas que voy a meter y meteré a mi misma en ella ya sabréis como será, pero eso si no seré el personaje que puede destruir todo en un momento, seria demasiado aburrido. Ah a parte habrá entre ''Harem, Yuri y otras chorradas''**

**Sin mas empezamos.**

''**[Las Bestias Sagradas]''**

"**Capitulo 1-El encapuchado**

En casa de Issei estaban todos recién levantados, y el típico grito de las mañanas de Issei al despertarse al lado de su buchuo desnuda, las típicas discusiones de quien quiere a Issei y otras mas. Luego todos llegaron a la escuela, excepto que Rias y Akeno fueron al club de ocultismo, hay apareció de la nada a Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Rias: Oni-sama que le trae por aquí?.

Sirzechs: Eh venido para que os encargáis de algunos demonios que han asesinado a sus amos y ahora están dando caos por la ciudad.

Rias: Hai, vámonos a por el resto Akeno.

Akeno: Hai Buchuo.

Haci las dos fueron a por el resto de los chicos y fueron transportados a unos almacenes viejos y abandonados.

Rias: Bien todos en sus posiciones.

Todos: Hai Buchuo.

Haci entrando en el almacén vieron a dos de los demonios y pudieron acabar con ellos fácilmente, pero derrepente fueron emboscados por 20 demonios al cuales empezaron atacar sin parar a todo el grupo.

Koneko: Son demasiados no podremos.

Kiba: No nos dejan actuar.

Xenovia: Parece que sabían que íbamos a venir y nos tendieron una emboscada.

Rias: No os rindáis seguid.

Todos: Hai Buchuo.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin poder hacer mas que defenderse hasta que uno de ellos arrastro a Rias lejos del resto y le hirieron en el brazo. Todos empezaron a preocuparse eh Issei intento a por ella pero los otros demonios no les dejaron. Ahora un poco lejos de los chicos estaba un demonio y Rias quien estaba atada eh intentaba librarse pero no podía.

Demonio: Jejeje mira que tenemos cogido aquí a la mismísima Rias Gremory jejeje voy a disfrutar mucho contigo.

Rias: Hazme algo y el resto te mataran.

Demonios: Creo que están demasiados ocupados defendiéndose.

Rias: Aléjate de mi, maldito.

Voz: Te ah dicho que te alejes idiota.

El demonio y Rias se giran un poco a ver quien era, una persona que llevaba una chaqueta azul oscuro con capucha y con un pañuelo y no se le veía la cara, con una camisa negra, con un collar de colmillo, unos pantalones verdes oscuros y unos zapatos azules, llevaba en la espalda una espada enorme y otra en la cintura, también unos guantes que parecían tener unas garras.

Demonio: Y tu quien diablos eres?.

Voz: No me escuchaste te dijo que te alejaras imbécil.

Demonio: Tu quien crees que eres para darme ordenes.

Voz: El que te matara ahora mismo, como no te alejes de ella.

Demonio: Inténtalo.

Voz: Tu mismo lo quisiste.

Demonio: Je tu quien eres para –

No acabo de hablar por que la persona no estaba delante de el sino detrás de el y le había cortado la cabeza y los brazos. Y se acerco a Rias y la desato y la ayudo con magia a curarse la herida.

Voz: Bien creo que haci estará mejor, pero preocupa no mover el brazo mucho.

Rias: Gracias por tu ayuda. Debo volver con los chicos.

Voz: Haci no creo que puedas, déjamelo a mi.

Rias: Estas seguro, son muchos.

Voz: Sera como quitarle el caramelo a un niño, eh tenido peores rivales que estos montones de demonios engreídos.

Llegaron con los chicos y la persona acabo con todos en un momento, iba rápido y acabo con todos en un momento. Los chicos fueron a Rias a ver si estaba bien, cuando volvió al suelo la persona todos miraban como enemigo, pero Rias los detuvo y le explicaron.

Akeno: Ara ara gracias por salvar a Buchuo.

Voz: No ah sido nada, ahora sin me disculpan me voy.

Rias: Espera como te llamas?.

Voz: Llamadme el Rey de las Bestias. Hasta otra Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes.

Y de la nada desapareció , todos estaban sorprendidos y luego fueron a casa, donde Sirzechs vino rápidamente para saber como estaba su hermana. Al escuchar que apareció un sujeto que se llamaba el Rey de las Bestias, Sirzechs se mostro sorprendido, pero rápidamente dijo que descansaran. Y haci todo el grupo de Gremory se fue a cenar y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras que con Sirzechs llamo a una persona que conocía muy bien, pero este no le contesto, haci que sin mas remedio fue a por esa persona. Al llegar era un bosque en ella un lago y una cabaña, al cual entro y hay estaba la persona que buscaba.**[Exactamente aquí aparezco yo]** Una chica que estaba en el sofá roncando como si nada, era castaña un poco oscura, sus putas eran amarillas, su piel era un poco morena, tenia unas 2 cicatrices en la mejilla derecha y una que pasaba por el ojo derecho, Sirzechs simplemente uso su magia y la tiro del sofá haciendo que esta se despierte alarmada.

Chica: Que donde y cuando, eh ah hola Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: Vaya como duermes tu eh Paula.

Paula: Oye solo duermo un poco luego de haber trabajo matando a demonios tsk es lo único que me ayuda a mantenerme con el dinero, luego lo que ocurrió con lo del inframundo y echarme.

Sirzechs: Lo se Paula, fue algo injusto lo que paso, pero por ahora nadie te busca porque creen que estas muerta, pero dime una cosa no pasaste por cierto almacén viejo donde estaba mi hermana en apuros y la rescataste y encima dijiste tu apodo verdad Paula?!

Paula: No se de que me hablas *Silba como no lo supiera* yo estuve de caza por las montañas.

Sirzechs: Ya y yo montaba en un unicornio, Paula no me mientas, dime la rescataste a ella y a su sirvientes verdad.

Paula: Sigh si estaba de paso luego de haber acabado con unos demonios rebeldes y la vi a ella en apuros y la rescate a ella y sus sirvientes y para que no supieran quien era me dije mi apodo, contento.

Sirzechs: Si, porque se que fuiste tu y me alegra que la salvaras Paula, y no fuera un impostor. Sabia que tu serias la única persona que la ayudaría, porque confió en ti no por algo somos viejos amigos.

Paula: Y por ello te debo mucho, me salvaste la vida luego de que me dijeran que era una traidora y otras mas y que tuvieran que matarme. Me sacaste de hay y ahora vivo tranquilamente ayudándote a acabar con los demonios mas difíciles de acabar.

Sirzechs: Y por ello te lo agradezco y todo para ayudar a una buena amiga. Y aun no se porque no vienes a vivir en la ciudad.

Paula: Porque no quiero que nadie sepa que sigo viva, se que te pedí algo que no se lo dijeras a nadie ni si quiera a Rias o Akeno, por eso te pido que sigas manteniéndolo vale.

Sirzechs: Vale, me alegra verte, ya nos veremos Paula.

Paula: Igualmente Sirzechs, vigila que no hagan misiones hasta que este curada.

Sirzechs: Que hermano aria enviado a su hermana en sus condiciones la are reposar hasta que se recupere.

Y sin mas Sirzechs despareció dejando a Paula hay y esta se fue a fuera, con una caña de pescar matando el tiempo en algo.

Haci pasaron los días desde que sucedió todo eso, y volvió todo a la normalidad Rias ya se recupero, y volvieron con las misiones, hasta que paso algo. Sirzechs había avisado de que un demonio de nivel alto había escapado del inframundo y ahora rondaba por el mundo humano. Sirzechs les mando a que le cogieran y lo llevaran al inframundo.

Pero fue bastante difícil, ya que era bastante fuerte, hasta que Issei intento atacarle de espaldas pero nada, le dejo inconsciente. Eso preocupo al resto y atacaron con mas fuerza, pero no hizo mucho efecto. Sirzechs noto eso desde donde estaba y pidió a Grayfia que transportase a Paula aquí.

Y llego en un momento con Paula.

Paula: Pasa algo Sirzechs?.

Sirzechs: Si Rias y el resto están en peligro necesito que vayas ahora mismo.

Paula: Que, pero si voy haci sabrán que soy yo, necesito almenos algo para cubrirme mi cara para que no me reconozcan.

Sirzechs: Toma esto.*Le da una capa* Ahora ve y rescátales por favor.

Paula: Vale, hasta ahora.

Y se puso la capa y se transporto el lugar donde estaban los chicos. Vio a casi todos en el suelo heridos y ah Rias y Akeno agarradas por ese demonio. Algo que hizo enfadar a Paula, haci que uso una de sus técnicas y llamo la atención del demonio.

Paula: Tu, suéltalas ahora mismo o tu muerte será dolorosa y lenta.

Demonio: Tu quien eres para decirme que hacer imbécil.

Paula: Lo digo por que le haces algo mas y puedes despedirte de tus brazos.

Demonio: Hare lo que quiera y tu no-

Demasiado tarde ya le había cortado los brazos y había cogido a Rias y Akeno y las dejo al suelo y miro al demonio con furia.

Paula: Despídete de este mundo y vete a pudrirte al otro lado.

Demonio: Quien demonios eres tu?!

Paula: Me hacen llamar por el Rey de las Bestias y ahora vete por donde viniste que es el inframundo.

Le dejo noqueado de un solo golpe y lo tele transportó a Sirzechs y luego miro a los chicos.

Paula: Están todos bien?.

Rias: Si, pero tu eres el de la otra vez.

Paula: Haci es, nos volvemos a ver Rias Gremory.

Akeno: Ara ara, gracias por salvarnos Rey de las Bestias.

Paula: El gusto el mío de ayudar.

Haci Paula ayudo a curar a todos y algunos que estaban inconscientes volvieron a despertar.

Rias: Donde enviaste al demonio?.

Paula: Con Sirzechs-Sama, ya que el fue el que me envió ayudarles. Espero que ese demonio le den un castigo de lo mas terrible.

Ross: Y eso?

Paula: Porque a una señorita nunca le deben hacer daño.

Y todas se sonrojaron por el comentario de Paula y eso puso celoso a Issei.

Kiba: Realmente gracias por su ayuda.

Paula: No hay de que, ahora sin mas, me voy.

Rias: Espera.

Paula: Pasa algo?.

Rias: Si te envió mi hermano dime una cosa la primera vez te envió el.

Paula: No, eso fue cosa mía. Ahora me voy chao Rias y a tu grupo Gremory.

Y sin mas despareció, y sin mas fueron con Sirzechs quien ahora hablaban con Grayfia. Y vio a los chicos y les dio la bienvenida.

Rias: Ni-san tu enviaste al Rey de las Bestias ayudarnos.

Sirzechs: Haci es, tuve un mal presentimiento de que no iba nada bien vuestra misión y le llame a el la única persona que estaba disponible ayudar. Además no es un demonio cualquiera. Si os fijáis su apodo es el Rey de las Bestias, y sabéis porque.

Kiba: Yo se algo, el Rey de las Bestias es una persona cuyo poder que tiene pudo derrotar a las bestias mas poderosas del mundo y también con dragones celestiales eh incluso aquel que le llamaron una vez el emperador dragón celestial fue derrotado por esa persona y le otorgó sus poderes por derrotarle. Dicen que su manejo de la espada es increíble, tiene una fuerza mas peligrosa que cualquiera, usa la magia con facilidad y control y por ultimo sabe invocar a bestias legendarias o celestiales por eso tiene es apodo.

Issei: Incluso mas fuerte que Koneko madre mía. Me alegra que sea de los nuestros.

Sirzechs: En eso estas en lo cierto Issei, el Rey de las Bestias es alguien que conozco bastante tiempo en parte hay un detalle, no es un chico es una chica.

Todos: Queeeeeeee.

Rias: Es enserio Ni-san.

Sirzechs: Haci es Rias, si el Rey de las Bestias es una chica, como se entere me matara seguro.

Grayfia: Pues debería no hablar mas de la cuenta que luego si le quera matarle de verdad y le recomiendo no hacerla enfadar.

Sirzechs: Gracias por tu preocupación Grayfia, enserio que da mas miedo enfadada.

Akeno: Ara ara, ya quiero saber como es su cara.

Rias: Pues si le vemos la próxima vez le aremos que nos muestre su cara.

Sirzechs: Os será difícil, no le gusta mostrar su cara, haci nadie quien es para que haci nadie le busque. Además de que si lo queréis saber será difícil porque se escapa fácilmente. Bueno ahora volved y descansad es una orden.

Todos: Hai.

Haci todo el grupo de Gremory fueron a casa, cenaron y luego empezó la pelea típica donde quien iba a dormir con Issei pero como siempre gano Rias. Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir. Mientras en otro sitio en una zona bastante alta de la ciudad estaba Paula contemplando el paisaje de luz de la ciudad. En eso aparece Azazel.

Azazel: Contemplando las vistas.

Paula: Cuanto tiempo Azazel, ahora parece que estas de los buenos eh.

Azazel: Jejeje me conoces bien, si haci es y ahora los ángeles caídos se llevan bien con los ángeles y los demonios, algo que raramente podría creerme y todo por Issei Hyodo.

Paula: El que tiene en su poder al dragón emperador rojo, también escuche eso de Sirzechs, no me puedo creer que un chico que era un humano pudiera hacer que las tres grandes fracciones estuvieran en paz. A ese chico le quiero ver como lucha.

Azazel: Espero con ansias esa pelea, el Rey de las Bestias contra El dragón emperador rojo, una batalla muy épica.

Paula: Jejeje, te emocionas bastante Azazel, bueno será mejor que siga con mi trabajo.

Azazel: Antes de que te vayas, aun debes recordar que ya no tendrás oportunidad con Rias o con Akeno ellas se han enamorado de Issei por completo. Se que las tres fuiste amigas desde pequeñas y también que erais como el trio enamoradas. Pero espero que tengas en mente que vayas con cuidado vale.

Paula: Lo se muy bien Azazel, crees que no se de bien eso, aunque vuelva de entre los muertos ellas le amaran a el y a mi no tendré con quien amar es lo malo de ser la bestia Azazel lo malo de llevar todo el peso encima.

Azazel: Lo se, mira ni soy bueno en esto pero se que sufres ya bastante teniendo a ese bicho asqueroso en ti sellado, llevas ya bastante en ti ese peso, no debes hacerlo por ti misma y lo sabes.

Paula: Lo se pero soy haci y lo sabes. Ahora me voy Azazel, esta charla se queda entre nosotros.

Paula se fue volando de hay, Azazel miraba como se iba y suspiro.

Azazel: Espero que con el tiempo encuentres la manera de vivir en paz, ya has tenido bastante dolor Paula.

Sin mas Azazel desapareció de hay.

**Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado, recibo todo tipo de comentarios soy mas novata en esto.**

**Issei: En serio deberías dejarme aparecer mas que soy el protagonista.**

**Paula: Callate, ya apareceras mas que esta es mi historia y hago lo que me de la gana.**

**Issei: Bruja.**

**Paula: Enano pervertido descarado.**

**Sin que notasen el aura mas temible se giraron y era Rias y Akeno.**

**Rias: Que esta pasanso aquí.**

**Issei: Me ah llamado enano, pervertido y descarado buchuo.**

**Paula: Es que lo eres, pervertido.**

**Akeno: Ara ara no peleis los dos, acaso no seria mejor que os llevaseis bien.**

**Paula: Yo con este ni en sueños, antes prefiero vivir en una isla que antes ser su amiga.**

**Issei: Pues mejor haci no veo tus arrugas bruja sin pechos.**

**Paula. Ahora si te mato maldito pervertido.**

**Pero fueron golpeados por Rias.**

**Rias: Ya basta los dos, Paula acaba con esto y te dare una recompensa.**

**Paula: Huy marchando.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, este capitulo, mas adelante abra drama, pelea y muchas mas haci que espero que tengáis paciencia y nos vemos. Rias dame esa recompensa.**


	2. De vuelta entre los muertos

**Hola a todos ya estamos de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de High School DxD. Antes de nada como el primer capítulo se me olvido, los personajes de High School DxD no son míos solo Paula es mío, haci que espero que os guste y empezamos.**

''**[Las Bestias Sagradas]''**

"**Capitulo 2- De vuelta entre los muertos"**

Paso más de dos semanas desde que el Rey de las Bestias había vuelto ayudar al grupo Gremory. Durante ese tiempo Rias había decidido buscar quien en verdad era esa Rey de las Bestias, se lo pregunto a Sirzechs pero no saco nada ya que no podía por seguridad de Rey de las Bestias. Frustrada siguió buscando hasta que paso por su antiguo habitación del palacio, paso mirando y recordó recuerdos que nunca pensó volver a recordar y más al ver una cierta foto donde estaba ella de pequeña junto con Akeno y también con un niña pequeña con el pelo corto castaño tenía las puntas amarillos, sus ojos eran azules, tenía una tirita en su nariz y las tres sonreían como si nada. En eso Rias le salió una lagrima al recordar quien era, se llevó la foto consiguió porque era lo único que tenia de ''ella'' y aparte enseñársela a Akeno que también le gustaría verlo. Haci sin más volvió a casa.

Al llegar a casa vio a Issei siendo estirado por Xenovia y Irina, quienes no paraban diciendo que querían tener un hijo con Issei, eso provoco celos a Rias.

Rias: Me voy un momento y veo que me queréis quitar a mi Issei.

Issei: Buchuo sálvame.

Xenovia: Es mío y quiero tener hijos con el.

Irina: No es mío, yo soy su amiga de la infancia.

Akeno: Ara ara yo también quiero tener a Issei para mi.

Haci las cuatro se pelearon hasta que al final gano Rias como siempre, luego le dijo Akeno que se sentara a su lado para mostrarle algo. Le enseño la foto en la cual salían tres niñas y dos eran Rias y Akeno y la otra una niña de pelo castaño.

Akeno: Ara cuanto tiempo que no veía esta foto, que recuerdos mas lindos eran en ese momento Buchuo.

Rias: Lo se, pero al final ella murió hace tiempo, ojala hubiera podido hacer algo para que no la matasen.

Issei: Buchuo quien es ella?.

Rias: Ella es una amiga de la infancia de mi y Akeno, siempre era activa nunca dejaba de jugar y era la única que nos protegía de muchas cosas. A parte de que cuando crecimos un poco fue muy popular con las chicas y los chicos demonios.

Akeno: me acuerdo muy bien, yo y Buchuo peleamos por quien tenia su atención, en ese momento nos enamoramos de ella.

Issei: Enserio?!.

Rias: Me ves mintiendo Issei.

Issei: No Buchuo.

Kiba: Y que paso con ella Buchuo?.

Rias: Antes de teneros como siervos a todos excepto Akeno, ella fue de misión y al llegar de esa misión fue emboscada, estaba bastante herida era bastante grave, los demonios de alto rango la declararon traidora y decidieron matarla, ella huyo, pero arriesgo mucho en volver a vernos a mi y a Akeno, para decirnos que no volvería en un tiempo. No la volvimos a ver y un mes luego nos enteramos por mi Hermano que fue cogida por todos los tres fracciones donde los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios de alto nivel la asesinaron sin piedad y lo único que nos queda de ella es nuestros recuerdos con ella, esta foto y su collar de símbolo de su clan.

Akeno: En eso fue un golpe bastante fuerte para nosotras ya que ella era nuestra amiga, compañera y también nuestro primer amor de la vida. Pero decidimos dejar eso en el pasado ya que ella no quisiera vernos llorar por su muerte. Siempre decía que no importa que pase debes mantenerte de pie y luchar con toda tu alma.

Issei: Vaya, debía ser increíble ella.

Rias: Y tanto pero eso fue hace 100 años atrás, ahora hemos vuelto hacer nuestras vidas. Mi lindo Issei.

Issei: Hai Buchuo.

Koneko: Y como se llamaba Buchuo?.

Rias: Os lo diré otro día, pero vamos a cenar primero no os parece.

Todos: Hai Buchuo.

Mientras en casa de Paula quien estaba tranquilamente comiendo, noto una presencia.

Paula: Eh quien será, espero que no sea un caza recompensas porque será jodido para mi.

En eso nota a un cachorro tigre y a tigres grandes que eran los padres de este.

Paula: Shh no hagáis ruido, noto una presencia será mejor que escondan al pequeño.

Asistieron y se fueron a esconder al pequeño. Luego noto mas la presencia y era mas potente eso empezaba a preocupar porque no era de Sirzechs, de Grayfia o de Azazel haci que se puso en posición de defensa y salió de la casa y no había nadie.

Pero alguien estaba detrás de ella y se giro.

Paula: Tu.

Misterioso: Nos volvemos a ver Paula Tigresk.

Paula: Karkos, como pensar eres el único con esa presencia tan potente y tan maligna.

Karkos: Jajaja, haci es, me ah sido difícil encontrarte, sabia que no habías muerto y ahora seré yo quién te mate.

Paula: Creo que eso en tus sueños, Rex ahora.

En eso Rex el tigre macho ataco a Karkos con una bola energía y le lanzo lejos.

Paula: Bien Rex, vayamos adentro, pondré el escudo.

Haci Paula puso el escudo en la casa, adentro cogía una mochila y metió todo lo necesario, los tres tigres estaban a su lado y uso el tele trasportador y se fue justo a tiempo antes de Karkos destrozara todo.

Sirzechs que estaba revisando unos papeles le aparece un transportador mágico y en el aparece Paula y los tres tigres. Eso preocupa a Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: Que paso Paula?.

Paula: Karkos me encontró y por poco me mata.

Sirzechs: Que como sucedió eso?.

Paula: No lo se, pero te juro que hice lo posible para que nadie me detectará.

Sirzechs: Ahora será difícil que te escondas y mas si Karkos sabe que estas viva, eso será un peligro por ahora deberás estar aquí vale.

Paula: Vale ugg *Cayo de rodillas*

Sirzechs: Paula estas bien?.

Paula: Ugh, maldito de Karkos no se como pero me dio con su espada y ahora estoy debilitada, maldición.

Sirzechs: Grayfia.

Grayfia: Me has llamado.

Sirzechs: Si, lleva a Paula a una habitación voy a llamar al Doctor Felix.

Haci Grayfia se llevo a Paula a una habitación, y los tres tigres estuvieron al lado de la cama tumbados, mientras que ahora venia Sirzechs con Felix. Felix miro a Paula.

Felix: Solo hay una manera de que se vaya y empiece a recuperarse para ello necesitare usar una técnica bastante difícil, pero necesitaría su permiso Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs: Hazlo, no quiero que le pase nada a Paula.

Felix: Entendido.

Y durante un rato estuvo usando esa técnica y al acabar.

Felix: Sirzechs-sama ya esta, ahora solo debe recuperarse, espero que se mejore rápidamente, nunca me gusto verla haci.

Sirzechs: Si, gracias por todo Felix.

Felix: No hay de que mi señor, pero ahora que ara?:

Sirzechs: No queda mas remedio que ya se sepa que siga vivía, o lo ara Karkos esparciendo el rumor y será mejor que lo haga yo, empezando con mi hermana y su grupo.

Felix: Espero que tenga suerte Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs: Eso espero.

Durante un rato Sirzechs estuvo pensando, pero se puso nervioso pero Grayfia la tranquilizo. Hasta que al final fue a ver a Paula quien ya estaba despierta.

Paula: Hey, Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: Como te encuentras?.

Paula: A dolorida pero sobreviviré.

Sirzechs: Tengo algo que decirte.

Paula: Cual?.

Sirzechs: Voy a aclarar que sigues viva Paula, esto no puede seguir haci.

Paula: Que, no hagas eso, después de 100 años ahora vas hacer eso.

Sirzechs: Karkos te encontró y el es capaz de expandir el rumor de que sigues viva es mejor ahora antes que sea tarde y empezaremos con Rias y los chicos. Debes entender Paula no puedes seguir escondiéndote para siempre.

Paula: Sigh tienes razón pero, Rias y Akeno me van a odiarme por desaparecer y hacerme la muerta.

Sirzechs: Tranquila yo les are entrar en razón. Además en parte es culpa mía ya que fui yo quien te ayudo.

Paula: Espero que sobrevivías jejeje.

Sirzechs: Tu y tu humor Paula, bueno me voy a avisarlas tu descansa.

Paula: Vale, suerte y que no te maten.

Sin mas que decir con Grayfia fueron tele transportados a casa de Issei donde todos se sorprendieron mucho ver a Sirzechs hay.

Rias: Ni-san sucedió algo?.

Sirzechs: Si y eh venido a vosotros y esto concierne mucho mas a ti Rias y Akeno.

Rias: Que pasa Ni-san?.

Sirzechs: Paula esta viva y esta en el palacio vino diciendo que alguien la ataco y ahora esta en reposo a una habitación. Se que suena algo que parece una locura, pero Paula no murió hace 100 años , se salvo de poco y yo la ayude a mantenerse oculta. Pero parece que Karkos la encontró y ahora esta herida, por suerte esta durmiendo ahora. Necesito que me ayudéis a cuidarla mientras se recupera ya que este proceso es lento.

Rias: Debes estar bromeando hermano, porque me ocultaste la verdad durante todo este tiempo, sabes el dolor de saber que murió, de que nunca la podría verla. Sabes lo mal que pasamos.

Sirzechs: Lo se, y no tengo excusa pero lo hacia por tu bien y el de la suya, ya que si sabias que ella estaba viva, sabrían y la buscarían y en verdad la vendrían a matarla.

Akeno: Aunque podría habernos lo dicho Sirzechs-sama ya que ella era muy importante para nosotras.

Sirzechs: Lo se, pero también en parte Paula decidió ocultarse por vuestro bien, ya que si os pasaba algo por su culpa nunca se lo perdonaría. Debéis entenderlo vale.

Rias: Entiendo Ni-san pero quiero ir a verla por favor.

Sirzechs: Vale todos vengan nos vamos.

Y tele transportados en el palacio, Sirzechs y Grayfia indicaron hacia la habitación, hicieron una señal de que se parasen.

Sirzechs: Solo entraran Akeno y Rias, el resto esperareis aquí con Grayfia.

Todos: Hai.

Y sin mas que decir, los tres entraron, Akeno y Rias solo podían quedarse sorprendidas, al verla hay en una cama un poco mal herida pero bien. Sirzechs las indico que no hicieran ruido.

Rias: Por todo, en verdad estas viva Paula.

Akeno: Es como si fuera un milagro.

Las dos sonrieron y se sentaron al lado de la cama. Y Sirzechs las dejo solas con Paula y salió a fuera quienes estaban impacientes de saber quien era la chica. Pero Sirzechs les ordeno que no y que le siguieran, iban a ir a una salón a descansar.

Mientras en la habitación, derrepente Paula se despertó y se sobre salto al ver a Akeno y a Rias hay y cayo para atrás de la cama. Eso preocupo a Rias y Akeno.

Rias: Paula estas bien?.

Paula: Hay hay mi cabeza, si estoy bien, pero que hacéis aquí, espera Sirzechs como no.

Akeno: Ara ara que manera de decirnos hola luego de 100 años no crees Rias.

Rias: Haci es Akeno, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasamos mal pensamos que estabas muerta y mi hermano me dice que estabas viva y encima te ocultabas porque?!.

Paula: No podía volver, no cuando casi me mataron, almenos se creyeron pero seguí temiendo que alguno pensara que estaba viva y buscarme, por eso estuve oculta para que nadie supiera que estaba viva, y que no os pasara nada a vosotras dos. Como podéis ver hoy me ataco el maldito de Karkos y pude escapar pero me dio y me dejo débil, ahora soy presa fácil, y también podrán ir a por vosotras por una razón.

Akeno: Cual razón?.

Paula: Que os podrían haceros daño para hacérmelo a mi, porque sois lo que mas me importa en el mundo, y ellos saben muy bien donde dar en mi punto débil. Por algo me escondí para que haci vosotras no os pasara nada, pero al final de que sirvió me han encontrado y Sirzechs esta buscando la manera de que no os pase nada a vosotras.

Luego de esa explicación Paula suspiro tristemente y intento levantarse pero aun estaba demasiado débil. Y Rias y Akeno la ayudaron a ponerse en la cama. Paula miro a las dos chicas, para recibir un beso de las dos en la mejilla. Y luego que la abrazaran.

Rias: Estas perdonada pero nunca mas te vuelvas a irte Paula, por favor.

Akeno: No queremos perderte de nuevo.

Paula: Lo siento chicas, pero ahora no me iré por igual estoy en la cama y no podre moverme hasta de aquí un par de días jejeje.

Rias: Sigues teniendo tu humor, me alegra que no hayas cambiado.

Paula: Antes de cambiar prefiero hacer bromas a Sirzechs jejeje.

Akeno: Ara ara que si te nos vuelves atrevida tendré que castigarte.

Akeno acercándose a Paula mucho y abrazándole el brazo de Paula. Y eso también hace Rias.

Rias: Que crees hacer Akeno, ella es mía.

Akeno: Ara también es mía Rias.

Paula: Jejeje parece que vosotras tampoco habéis cambiado mucho, pero parece que ya tenéis a alguien en vuestro corazón y es ese tal Issei Hyodo.

Las dos se sorprendieron de lo que ah dicho.

Rias: Pero como sabes eso?.

Paula: Que estuviera oculta no significa que no sepa lo que ah sucedido, además vosotras estáis felices con el, que yo siga viva no significa que debáis decidir esta claro que es Issei. Ese chico tiene un gran talento, fue capaz de hacer que las tres grandes fracciones sean aliados y estén empaz. Algún día si ya no ah enemigos querer pelear contra el.

En eso nota que le dan una cachetadas de las dos mejillas, y eran de Akeno y Rias. Esta se frota en sus mejillas.

Rias: No digas que no eres nada, tu siempre nos has importando y haci ah sido, aunque creyéramos que estabas muerta nosotras siempre te hemos querido a ti solamente a ti.

Akeno: Y siempre será haci, Issei es chico que desea ayudarnos y protegernos pero es muy pervertido y todo eso me hace divertido pero nada mas.

Paula: Ósea que solo lo queréis como un amigo y compañero y nada mas?.

Rias: Haci es, tu fuiste la única que conquisto nuestros corazones y por ello te queremos mas que nunca.

Y sin aviso, le dio un beso justo en la boca, y solo duro unos 20 segundos, y se separo de Paula y le acaricio la mejilla.

Akeno: Eso es injusto Rias yo también quiero besarla.

Paula: Eh?!.

Sin previo aviso Akeno también le beso y duro lo mismo que Rias y las dos pusieron a Paula tumbada en la cama y Rias se puso al lado derecho de Paula y le abrazo, lo mismo paso con Akeno pero en el lado izquierdo.

Sin mas solo descansaban las tres tranquilamente y otra vez estaban juntas.

Mientras el resto que hablaban tranquilamente, Issei dijo que iba al baño pero fue a ver a la habitación en donde su Buchuo y Akeno estaban adentro. Abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendido un poco, estaban Rias y Akeno abrazando a una chica al cual era la chica que menciono su Buchuo, con un ataque de celos hizo un ejem y hizo que las tres tuvieran su mirada en Issei.

Rias: Issei creía que estarías con el resto, pasa algo?.

Issei: Buchuo porque abraza a esa chica?.

Rias: Acaso estas celoso Issei, ya te dije antes que fue ella que dejo enamoradas.

Paula: Haci que tu eres Issei Hyodo, es un gusto conocerte portador del Dragón emperador rojo. Eh escuchado muchas cosas de ti, soy Paula Tigresk.

Issei no dijo nada solo tenia una mirada de celos.

Akeno: Ara Issei esta celoso, deberías dejar de estar, además como dijo Buchuo nosotras siempre hemos estado enamoradas de Paula.

En eso Issei se fue de hay con celos y también tenia en sus ojos de rabia. En eso Paula estaba preocupada porque noto en el chico una aura maligna como si odiara a ella.

Paula: Creéis que se lo tomo bien?.

Rias: Eso espero no quisiera ver a Issei de esa manera contra ti.

Akeno: Además el ya debe pensar en que nosotras siempre te hemos amado a ti.

Y al rato, las dos se levantaron dejando a Paula que descansara y fueron hablar con los chicos y luego de cenar, decidieron ir a ver a Paula. Quien estaba despierta justo en la cama, solo que tenia Grayfia que le había quitado la camisa para verle si tenía alguna herida, y solo se le veía el abdomen totalmente fuerte y marcado al igual que los brazos, llevaba vendas en el pecho y por el abdomen y en los brazos, se le veía algunas cicatrices por el abdomen, hombros y brazos. Y tenia el pelo suelto **[Si lo tenia recogido todo el tiempo jejej continuemos]** Akeno y Rias y también el resto de chicas quedaban en su mundo al ver a Paula.

Paula: Grayfia devuélveme la camisa que todos me están mirando.

Grayfia: Va ser que no Paula, necesitas estar por la noche sin camisa eso dijo Felix. Ahora si me disculpas limpiare tu camisa.

Paula: Jooooo venga ya, maldito seas Felix. Eh chicos podéis dejar de mirarme como si fuera comida.

En eso Rias y Akeno se tiran encima de Paula y esta como no podía moverse mucho fue atrapa de inmediato por las dos, haciendo que Issei tuviera mas celos y rabia, en eso Paula nota la presencia otra vez de Issei y le mira haciéndole dar la típica mirada ''quiere dejar de mirarme mal'', pero parecía que Issei no quería dejar de mirarla mal, por quitarle a su Buchuo y a Akeno. Y Paula con la poca fuerza que tenia hizo que las chicas se pusieran un lado y mirase a Issei con cara de desafiar. Si hay algo que nunca deberías hacer es provocar a Paula, es muy de desafiar a mucha gente.

El resto notaron las miradas entre los dos y no era nada bueno para decir la verdad. Pero Paula le dio una mirada que le dio escalofríos a Issei, para Issei esa mirada que tenia era como ver a una bestia enorme a punto de matarte y paro, se giro y no le vio mas la cara a Paula, estaba asustado de ella. El resto se tranquilizaron al ver que Issei ya no miraba a Paula y esta se calmo.

Ahora toco a Sirzechs a decir algo.

Sirzechs: Bueno chicos no seria mejor presentarse a Paula.

Todos (excepto Issei): Hai.

Kiba: Yo soy Kiba Yuuto mi pieza es el caballero.

Koneko: Soy Toujou Koneko mi pieza es la torre.

Asia: Soy Asia Argento mi pieza es alfil

Xenovia: Soy Xenovia mi pieza es caballero

Gasper: Soy Gasper Vladi y..y mi pieza es alfil

Ross: Soy Rossweisse y mi pieza es torre.

Irina: Soy Shidou Irina y soy un ángel.

Ravel: Soy Ravel Fénix y soy la manager del Gremory.

Paula: Un gusto, como veis yo soy Paula Tigresk también me conocen por el demonio del tigre y el Rey de las Bestias.

Rias: Espera tu eres el Rey de las Bestias.

Akeno: Ara ara, se nos acaba de presentar nuestra salvadora.

Paula: Jejeje parece que abrí la boca más de la cuenta.

Kiba: Es increíble, eh escuchado que usted sabe manejar mejor que nadie la espada.

Paula: Haci es, entrene durante mucho tiempo en el manejo de la espada con un buen maestro y viejo amigo mío que era el más conocido por el Espadachín del diablo, me estuvo entrenando duramente hasta que le supere. Y no hace falta de que me hable de usted Kiba, llámame solo Paula.

Kiba: Hai.

Sirzechs: No quieres decir algo más Paula a todo el grupo de Gremory al respecto.

Paula: Por supuesto, como podéis ver durante los años que estuve oculta, vi todas vuestras batallas, vuestras luchas y más. Y puedo decir que sois y seréis para siempre los únicos que podréis ser los sirvientes de Rias, porque si hay algo que eh aprendí durante mis tiempos de equipos, es que nunca debes abandona a uno de tus camaradas y eso lo eh visto en vosotros y puedo decir que como luchadora, guerrera, espadachín y más estoy orgullosa que seáis sus siervos. Y puedo decir que me dais envidia porque tenéis a un rey a una Buchuo que siempre dará en todo en si por vosotros y podéis estar orgullosos de ser su siervos. Porque si miento que me trague un dragón, aunque el listo lo intento perdió los dientes jejeje.

Todos rieron por el ultimo, pero luego tenían una sonrisa de alegría por el comentario de Paula.

Rias: Y porque te nos unes?.

Paula: Lo aria pero parece que tienes a todos tus piezas ya ocupadas. Porque se que Issei lleva las 8 peones. Pero podría hacer el mío propio, pero ahora necesito descansar aun estoy demasiado débil, ni puedo caminar aun, maldita sea con Karkos el listillo consiguió una espada de matanza bestial, algo que si me da me pone muy débil soy presa fácil.

Sirzechs: Y aquí es donde se mete Rias y el resto, la vais a proteger hasta que este el cien por cien recuperada.

Rias: Por supuesto que lo aremos, pero por ahora estará aquí hasta que pueda caminar no?.

Sirzechs: Haci es, para eso volved mañana a por ella, ya que estará mejor.

Akeno: Tan rápido.

Paula: Que poco me conocéis, solo dormir unas 9 horas y para mañana estaré para bailar jejeje. Estaré en perfecto estado para caminar.

Sirzechs: Lo bueno de Paula durante 100 años es que entreno a propósito para cuando pasase estas situaciones su estado débil solo durase como minino 5 días, en vez de 3 meses.

Rias: Bien pues nosotros nos vamos, obedece a Grayfia y a Ni-san vale.

Paula: Hai mama.

Rias le dio un golpecito y Akeno le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo mismo Rias y se fueron, pero Paula antes de que se fueran noto el aura de Issei otra vez. Y una vez se fueron también se fue el aura y suspiro. Y eso lo noto Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: Pasa algo Paula?.

Paula: Te sorprenderías, pero Issei tenia una aura maligna y de rabia hacia mi, seguro fue porque no le gusto que Rias y Akeno este pegadas a mi.

Sirzechs: Tienes razón yo también lo note pero lo ignore porque pensé que solo era mi imaginación. Pero en verdad Issei sigue haci es porque no quiere que Rias y Akeno estén a tu lado, porque seguro piensa que son suyas.

Paula: Y un carajo, no son objetos, además por lo que se solo le interesa el cuerpo de las chicas y encima pervertido.

Sirzechs: En esto te apoyo, por ahora vigilemos a Issei si hace algún movimiento sospechosos te lo diré.

Paula: Por ahora a descansar, buenas noches Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Los dos dejaron la habitación y se fueron a la suya. Y todo el mundo descansaba excepto Issei Hyodo quien ahora dormía solo en su habitación, ya que Rias dormía en la habitación con Akeno. Estaba furioso con Paula, ella con solo a parecer le quito a su Buchuo y a Akeno, quien se creía.

Issei: Vas a haber Paula Tigresk nadie le quita a Issei a sus chicas.

**Y aquí acabamos el segundo capitulo, bueno en realidad a Issei le puse haci porque bueno es un pervertido pero siempre protegerá a sus seres queridos aunque en verdad solamente piensa en una cosa en Oppai ''Pechos'', aunque en parte hay eso que me molesta de Issei por eso le puse de modo a ser normal a ser un poco posesivo y ultra celoso.**

**Issei: Me has puesto en el lado malvados.**

**Paula: Nah que va, pero mas adelante si estas mas contento de que Rias y Akeno estén conmigo. Además hago mil veces mejor de tio que tu.**

**Issei: Quieres pelea poco pechos.**

**Paula: Que has dicho, quieres que te rompa los dientes enano pervertido.**

**Y Paula de un golpe mando al suelo a Issei y invoco bestias y estos entretuvieron a Issei.**

**Paula: Bueno como el pervertido esta ocupado, vamos a lo siguiente, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos al siguiente.**


	3. Los Black Skull

**Hola a todos ya estamos de vuelta con el tercer capitulo de High School DxD. Y como siempre los personajes de High School DxD no son míos, solo Paula y otros nuevos. Y sin mas empezamos.**

''**[Las Bestias Sagradas]''**

"**Capitulo 3-Los Black Skull"**

Al día siguiente en el mundo del inframundo estaba Sirzechs mirando papeleos hasta que llego Grayfia. Se dieron un beso.

Sirzechs: Bien como esta Paula?.

Grayfia: Esta bien, pero esta ahora mismo a fuera entrenando, le dije que se detuviera pero como es una cabezota no paro.

Sirzechs: Esa chica mas cabezota no pudo salir, vamos a verla.

Haci caminaron por los pasillos hasta salir e ir a la zona de entrenamientos donde estaba Paula, que seguía estando sin camisa, solo llevaba unos pantalones azules oscuros. Estaba haciendo flexiones con solo una mano y llevaba encima de ella unas piedras que debían pesar mas de 1000 toneladas. Sirzechs solo suspiro y no dijeron nada solo miraron como entrenaba.

En el mundo humano en casa de Issei, los chicos estaban desayunando, se notaba que había felicidad en Rias y Akeno mas de la habitual, mientras Issei intentaba de todas las maneras que su Buchuo y Akeno le hicieran mimos pero nada, solo logro que las otras si lo hicieran.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, se prepararon y al estar listos.

Rias: Bien chicos, hora de partir eh ir a por Paula, haci que no quiero que bajéis la guardia por si alguien asecha haci que estáis listos.

Todos: Hai.

Y todos fueron tele transportados en el palacio, pero no encontraron a Paula ni a Sirzechs, haci que preguntaron a un sirviente y este dijo que estaban a fuera en el campo de entrenamiento. Y se dirigieron hacia haya.

Al llegar se sorprendieron mucho y algunas quedaron babeando al ver a Paula estando de pino haciendo flexiones con solo una mano y en sus pies llevaba al menos 2 piezas de 5000 toneladas encima y Sirzechs y Grayfia estaban sentados tomando un te mirando a Paula como hacia todo el ejercicio y los chicos se acercaron a los dos.

Rias: Ni-san, que hace Paula estando entrenando debería estar haciendo reposo.

Sirzechs: Le dijimos que se parara, pero como es cabezota pues no quiso y bueno lleva como 2 horas seguidas entrenando y no se le ve cansada en ningún momento. Algo bueno porque haci podrá estar mejor. Lo malo es que en ya usar su poder no esta estable que es donde le da mas fatal ahora a Paula y al usar su cuerpo se cansa rápido y por eso quiso hacer entrenamiento duros.

Rias: Bueno creo que ya va siendo hora que pare y nos vayamos.

Sirzechs: Vaya hermanita tantas ganas quieres tenerla ya jejeje.

Rias: Ni-san no diga eso.

Sirzechs: Ya ya, bueno. Paula ya para que Rias y el resto te vinieron a buscarte.

Paula: Eh, vale ahora hago la ultima y acabo. Y 1000000 ala.

Y con sus pies hizo tirar de un lado las toneladas y Paula con solo una mano se puso ya de pie, y como no se notaba que sudaba y todo, pero las chicas no se como pero empezaron a babear al ver como estaba bien formado el cuerpo de Paula. Grayfia le dio una toalla y agua.

Paula: Me alegra veros a todos. Esta bien volver a estar de pie, ayer ni podía moverme y ahora ya puedo hacer cosas físicamente, ya que como dijo Sirzechs yo de poder estoy aun bastante débil.

Sirzechs: Tan atenta como siempre, y es porque tienes un odio de un felino.

Paula: Hombre, hace tiempo que no enseño mi aspecto original, pero preferiría quedar haci porque luego sucede lo que puede suceder.

Grayfia: Como que te toquen todo el tiempo las orejas y la cola.

Paula: Exacto.

Ross: Tu aspecto original?. Creía que era el que vemos ahora.

Paula: Pues no, mi aspecto original es diferente, por sino sabias soy mescla de sangre soy mitad demonio y mitad felino, mi clan es Tigresk como dice mi apellido, pero luego de lo que paso hace 100 años, han intentado exterminar a todo el clan y no se si queda algún sobreviviente.

Sirzechs: Eso no te preocupes como uno de los 4 demonios mas poderosos están bajo la protección del clan Gremory y están viviendo tranquilamente cerca de aquí.

Paula: Espera están a salvo y no me lo dijiste nunca.

Sirzechs: No podía decírtelo porque seguro irías.

Paula: Como me conoces. Pero extraño a mi familia, a mis pequeños hermanos y a mis padres y al resto.

Sirzechs: Entonces porque no vas ahora.

Paula: Puedo ir, genial.

Sirzechs: Te acompañaran los chicos, Rias y compañía cuidadla vale, que aunque físicamente este bien no esta de poder.

Rias: Tranquilo Ni-san, ahora partíamos chicos.

Todos: Hai.

Y todo el grupo Gremory y Paula se dirigieron hacia donde ahora vivían todo el clan Tigresk. Era una zona con unas cuantas casas y unos patios enormes que estaban unidos con todas las casas. Y unos cuantas personas estaban paseando por hay y notaron al grupo Gremory y a Paula. Pero se fijaron mas a Paula.

Mujer: No puede ser es Paula, Keith ve a por los jefes ahora mismo.

Y el niño fue a por los jefes y salieron rápidamente al ver a Paula y corrieron abrazarla.

El hombre que abrazaba a Paula tenía el pelo rubio, era de piel casi moreno, tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza, sus ojos eran verdes, la mujer tenía el pelo castaño, su piel era mas clara y tenía dos orejas y una cola de un gato de un color castaño flojo y sus ojos eran azules.

Jefe: Por todo los demonios, estas viva hija mía.

Jefa: No sabes lo alegres que estamos de verte.

Paula: Mama, papa, me alegra volverles verles, no sabéis cuanto os extrañe.

Jefe: Y nosotros a ti, cuando supimos que te habían asesinado estuvimos destrozados. No sabes la alegría que nos da saber que sigues viva.

Jefa: Por dios estas mal herida de poder que ah pasado?.

Paula: Es un poco complicado pero no seria mejor ir a dentro con los chicos.

Jefe: Oh perdóneme Rias-sama es un honor volverla a verla.

Rias: Es un gusto para mi también verles Raysuko y Mirana.

Mirana: También de veros a ti Akeno-san, y también a sus sirvientes.

Akeno: Ara ara es mío volverla a verla a usted Mirana-Sama.

Raysuko: Bueno que poco respetuoso soy, soy Raysuko jefe del clan Tigresk y también me hacían llamar el Demonio Relámpago, además de ser un demonio de alto nivel, pero como veis estamos bajo protección del Gremory y uno de los 4 demonios mas poderoso Sirzechs-Sama.

Mirana: Y yo soy Mirana jefa del clan Tigresk y tenia un apodo era Felina Demoniaca. Y como mi marido soy demonio de alto nivel. Es un gusto conocerles a todos.

Luego de presentarse se adentraron a la casa donde todos se sentaron excepto que Paula se sentó al lado de sus padres. Y le explicaron todo a Raysuko y a Mirana. Hablando se escucho un ruido de arriba y bajando de las escaleras había tres adolescente un chico y dos chicas para abreviar. El chico tenia el pelo castaño, sus ojos verdes, tenia la piel un poco morena y tiene dos orejas y cola de felino. Una de las chica era mas alta y tenia el pelo casi rubio y tenia castaño, su piel era mas clara, sus ojos eran azules, tenia dos cuernos y una cola felina, la otra chica era mas bajita su pelo era castaño, su piel era clara, sus ojos eran verdes y tenia orejas felinas y cola.

Chico: Papa ocurre algo?.

Chica: No puede ser es Paula?!.

Chica 2: Ne-san.

Y los tres se lanzaron a Paula, los tres estaba felices de ver a su hermana mayor.

Paula: Vale, vale también me alegra veros pero soltadme que me ahogáis.

Chica: Lo siento, pero te extrañamos mucho.

Paula: Si y yo a vosotros pequeñajos. Bueno chicos os presento a mis hermanos pequeños, ese chiquillo de aquí, es Jasón Tigresk, la chica de cuernos es Melanie Tigresk y por ultimo la mas bajita es Rena Tigresk. Pequeñajos ellos son los sirvientes de Rias y también recordáis a Akeno.

Jasón: Si cuanto tiempo Akeno-san y Rias-sama.

Melanie: Es gusto conocerles.

Rena: Ne-san.

Paula: Ya ya Rena, estoy aquí no seas pegajosa como siempre lo eres jejeje.

Rias: Vaya cuanto habéis crecido los tres.

Akeno: Ara que tan guapo te has puesto ahora Jasón. Me alegra veros a ti Rena y a Melanie.

Luego de hablar un rato, como no Paula estaba hablando con los chicos, mientras que Rias hablaban con Raysuko y Mirana.

Koneko: Paula en verdad me sorprende que sus padres sean dos de los 6 demonios mas poderosos y luego estén los 4 rey demonios.

Paula: Que se puede decir, nuestros padres, son muy respetados pero desde lo que paso hace 100 años, están siendo algo como una amenaza, por suerte Sirzechs les puso bajo su protección sino no se como hubiera seguido nuestro clan. Antes estaba en los pilares pero ahora ya no.

En eso sus padres le llaman y fue hay y hablo con Rias y sus padres.

Jasón: Por suerte ahora vivimos tranquilamente, eso si papa siempre esta ayudando y trabaja para Sirzechs-sama.

Rena: Nos alegra que nos haya ayudado, sin Gremory no se que hubiéramos hecho.

Melanie: Pero lo que nos dolió mucho fue la noticia de la muerte de nuestra Ne-san, eso fue un golpe muy duro para nosotros, ya que como veis Paula es la siguiente al ser jefa del clan Tigresk, pero también tenia el siguiente titulo del ser mas fuerte de todos los demonios.

Kiba: Y eso, como puede ser?.

Jasón: Lo que dice mi hermana es que, Ne-san iba a luchar contra los 4 reyes demonios para saber si era lo tan fuerte como tener ese titulo del King of Beast.

Todos: Vaya.

Issei: Y quiero saber, tan fuerte es Paula?.

Rena: Quieres saberlo, portador del Dragón emperador Rojo.

Issei: eh como lo sabéis?.

Jasón: Es fácil, tu aura lo describe fácilmente. La especialidad de nuestro clan es que nuestros sentidos son los mas desarrollados que cualquier demonio, ángel o ángel caído.

Melanie: Y a tu pregunta, Ne-san es muy fuerte, porque a parte de entrenar duramente, también obtuvo el poder de invocar bestias, y también otros hechizos bastantes poderosos y fuertes. También se transforma en diferente bestias hasta en un dragón puede cambiar y es uno de los mas fuertes que tiene. Y también invoca sus propias espadas.

Renda: Y de paso se las creo algunas ella misma con el material que necesitaba.

Issei: es increíble, ella es muy fuerte.

Jasón: Si que lo es, nosotros siempre hemos admirado como es, porque ella es diferente a cualquier otro persona que hayas visto. Nunca deja atrás a un amigo, compañeros, familia o camaradas. Ella siempre elige arriesgar su vida por los de los otros, es la mejor.

Melanie: Eso si, al igual que papa es tan cabezota como el. Nosotros bueno yo, Renda y mama siempre hemos sido los que controlamos a estos tres.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Melanie. Y luego todos se despidieron de la familia y se fueron al mundo humano no sin antes que vendría a visitar eso si antes de irse hubo algo que avergonzó a Paula.

Mirana: Por cierto hija, cuando vuelvas me deberás decir con cual de las dos te quedaras como esposa?.

Paula: MAMA!

Raysuko: Pero ya sabes esta en la etapa de buscar mujer y ya va siendo hora que te decidas con quien te quedas de esas dos preciosidades que me das envidia hija mía.

Paula: PAPA!

En eso le pega su mujer y ya se van porque le pide Paula antes de que le pongan más vergüenza a la pobre.

Paula: Mis padres no han cambiado ni un poco con eso.

Ross: Pero a que se refería tus padres con casarte?.

Paula: Bueno para nuestro clan al tener ya mas de 300 años es época de buscar pareja y que sea esposa, por como ya veis, haci yo me convierto en oficialmente la jefa del clan junto con quien me casado, pero siempre me sacan el tema y hace 100 años también me lo sacaban por los colmillos de un dragón, que la próxima vez me va dar algo.

Asia: Y que dos personas se referían Mirana-sama y Raysuko-sama?.

Paula: Emmmm.

Rias: Creo que se refería a mi y Akeno.

Todos: Ehhh?!.

Akeno: Haci es, nosotros somos las únicas que sus padres dejarían casar con Paula.

Rias: Sus padres al hora de que con quien se case Paula, son totalmente desconfiados, por como veis, nosotras hemos sido amigas y compañeras de Paula desde que éramos muy pequeñas.

Paula: Ya no me lo digas, mis padre son pero súper sobreprotectores conmigo y os lo digo yo que sino es con Rias o Akeno seguro que envía a patadas a esa persona.

Issei: Vaya, pero justamente a buchuo y Akeno.

Paula: Issei no seas de exagerar, además aun no quiero casarme, solo quiero disfrutar lo que tengo y ya esta. Además ni si quiera tengo pareja, solo tengo Akeno y Rias que siempre están pegadas a mi y en verdad las quiero, pero si tuviera que elegir, seria lo mas difícil que tendría que elegir enserio. Pero ahora no quiero hablar mas del tema chicos, necesito descansar.

Haci no preguntaron mas y hicieron la comida y Paula le indicaron donde iba a dormir y se dio una siesta en la habitación para reposar un rato y los chicos estaban en la sala de estar hablando tranquilamente hasta que notaron una presencia muy vengativa y estaba bastante cerca de donde estaban ellos, haci Rias decidió que Akeno, Kiba, Koneko y Irina se quedaran cuidando a Paula, el resto fueron a ver esa presencia. Al llegar estaba en unos callejones oscuros sin salidas y hay vieron a un sujeto. El sujeto se giro y sonreía de una manera mas maligna. Era alto, tenia el pelo gris y sus ojos eran negros.

Sujeto: Vaya, vaya pero si es Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes, pero donde esta tu reina, el resto de tus sirvientes y oh también a Paula Tigresk.

Rias: Quien eres y que buscas de Paula?!.

Sujeto: Que quien soy, soy Derk y formo parte de los Black Skull, y sobre Paula, nuestro líder la quiere muerta y que traiga su cabeza a mi líder jajaja.

Rias: Pues tendrás que pasar ante nosotros para que vayas a por ella.

Derk: Je, seria un problema meterme contigo, pero ahora no voy a por ella, aprovechare cuando tenga oportunidad, pero quiero que le envíes un mensaje a Paula de parte de mi líder.

Xenovia: Que mensaje?!.

Derk: Dile que cuando la luna sea roja, se prepare para la muerte. Eso es todo, hasta otra Rias Gremory.

Y despareció en un circulo mágico. Los chicos aun no entendieron pero se fueron a casa y le contaron todo a los chicos y Paula al escuchar el mensaje y los Black Skull se puso tensa.

Paula: Los Black Skull, la luan roja o maldita sea. Esto es un problema bastante grave.

Issei: Quienes son los Black Skull?.

Paula: Son una organización o para decir que es un grupo en donde hay ángeles caídos, ángeles y demonios que han sido despreciados por su propios especie y los llaman los Black Skull porque el mismo líder se llama Skull y es un demonio bastante peligroso y es un exiliado como podéis ver y fue porque fue acusado de asesinato y a mi me ordenador buscarlo y captúrale para que fuera juzgado y estuvo en prisión y luego se escapo no sin antes que yo pudiera detenerle y luchamos, le deje un herida bastante grave que perdió su ojo y se le veía el hueso, pero escapo y juro venganza a mi. Creí que estando oculta ni el ni ningún caza recompensas no irían a por mi, pero ahora mi pillo Karkos y ahora ya lo sabe Skull y seguro que quiere matarme, no será el único eso estoy seguro, pero los Black Skull son totalmente peligrosos no os confiese ellos son mas poderosos y yo ahora estando débil soy presa fácil.

Rias: Pero nosotros estamos aquí y le pararemos verdad chicos.

Todos: Por supuesto Buchuo.

Ross: Le aremos pensar dos veces antes de luchar con nosotros y hacer daño a Paula.

Koneko: No le aran nada a Paula-sempai.

Todos estaban bastante animados, pero Paula no, ellos no sabían con quien se metían. Paula se levanto y hizo que todos le miraran.

Paula: No podréis con ellos, son peligrosos, no os acerquéis a ellos, si veis alguno huid o usad magia pero nunca luchéis con ellos y menos con Derk o los que son altos rangos de los Black Skull.

Akeno: Lucharemos para protegerte Paula.

Paula: Que no entendéis, vais a morir si lucháis con ellos, un no es un no. Si vais os detengo.

Kiba: Pero si estas débil como lo arias?.

Paula: Acaso no recuerdan que tengo fuerza física, y no exagero pero soy mas fuerte que vosotros, aun que no tenga poder puedo usar mi fuerza.

Koneko: Pues pruébalo ahora.

Y Koneko le dio un puñetazo pero Paula lo bloqueo fácilmente y lo lanzo hacia el sofá. El resto se sorprendieron ya que Koneko era muy fuerte físicamente.

Paula: Os lo dije, porque creéis que entreno tanto, para esto y mas cosas, que este débil de poder no significa que pueda pararos a que os lleve a la muerte. Ahora por favor os pido que no lo hagáis vale.

Todos se miraron y lo decidieron con solo las miradas, y Rias decidió y se acercó a Paula.

Rias: Vale, pero si se acercan a ti o te hacen daño, nosotros los atacaremos vale.

Paula: Vale, pero en si sería mejor huir y ya.

Haci se decidió y pasaron la tarde mirando la tele algunos, otros estaban hablando en el jardín y alguna mas que otra pelea de Rias y Akeno se peleaban por Paula y las otras chicas por Issei. Luego de que Paula y Issei pudieran distraer a las chicas se fueron de hay, Paula se llevo a Issei a su habitación para hablar de una cosa que Paula quería decirle.

Issei: Y de que querías hablar conmigo?.

Paula: De ti, no soy idiota noto tu presencia estas celoso y rabioso conmigo.

Issei: Como?.

Paula: Que como lo se, es algo que tenemos mi clan Issei, y por que te comportas haci, que te eh hecho yo?.

Issei: Lo que has hecho es aparecer y quitarme a Rias y Akeno.

Paula: Quitarte, perdona Issei pero ellas no son tu propiedad y luego yo desearía que no supieran de mi nadie de que estoy viva, crees que es fácil para mi estar 100 años hacerme la muerta y estar oculta. Que sepas que si lo eh hecho es por lo que esta sucediendo, los caza recompensas, los Black Skull y otros enemigos que me quieren verme mas muerta que un animal indefenso, no sabes nada de mi Issei. Conozco a Rias y Akeno, ellas han sido mis primeras amigas desde la infancia, han estado hay por mi en las malas y en las buenas, estoy enamorada de ellas dos, son dos chicas geniales y hermosas, pero si estoy con una la otra le rompo el corazón por eso no digo nada y hago que me abracen las dos. Las amo Issei, si les pasara algo por mi culpa es que me muero Issei me muero, no sabes lo importante que son para mi, y también me preocupo por vosotros os eh cogido un cariño, pero tu no dejas de emanar esos celos y rabia en ti que no creo que nos llevemos bien nunca. Pero debes entenderlo vale, además tienes otras que están enamoradas de ti, pocos chicos tiene esa suerte haci que date ese lujo Issei, algún día deberás decidir con quién te quedas y no creo que seas el único yo también sufriré eso. Haci que amigos y compañeros de salvarnos de esas enamoradas?.

Issei: Jejeje lo último acido gracioso, pero tienes razón, y por supuesto amigos y compañeros de la huida jejeje.

Paula: Además te podre enseñar alguna técnica de dragones, ya que conozco al Gran Rojo y a Ophis los dos dragones mas poderosos del mundo.

Issei: Guau, es verdad Ophis y Gran Rojo, es extraño Ophis no ah hecho sus visitas, que estará haciendo?.

Paula: No se, pero de seguro que algo bueno no creo, además se que ya no eres humano o demonio, sino que volviste a la vida como dragón de carne y hueso, solo que ahora tienes apariencia de humano.

Issei: Sabes mucho?.

Paula: Con quien crees que hablas, estuve en todas vuestras batallas y nunca me habéis detectado soy buena en eso de estar oculta y silencio.

Issei: Me podrás enseñarme?.

Paula: Jejeje, por supuesto, pero son técnicas de ninjas que lo sepas, no es nada de magia o poder, es tener agilidad, habilidad en el sigilo y ocultismo, además de ser rápido, aparte puedes ocultarte como si fueras invisible y no saben que estas hay y todo eso solo usando físicamente tu cuerpo, es por eso que podre enseñarte aun estando en reposo.

Issei: Y a donde me enseñaras?.

Paula: Tu ven conmigo.

Haci fueron abajo y vieron a todos a fuera.

Paula: Bien, toma esto.(Le da un colgante)Con esto podrás verme aun estando invisible, pero no me mires todo el tiempo y pero eso si hazte el distraído y si te preguntan por mi estoy en el baño vale.

Issei: Hai, pues voy a fuera.

Paula uso la invisibilidad y salió al lado de Issei y se alejó por los costados muy rápido y sin hacer ruido. Issei saludo a los chicos y estos le devolvieron el saludo.

Irina: Y Paula?.

Issei: Paula está en el baño ahora vendrá.

Rias: Eso espero, como me vuelva a jugármela haciendo entrenamientos de poder, vera lo que es un castigo doloroso.

En eso Paula estaba temblando del solo pensarlo, pero siguió sigilosa por donde había unos arbustos y dos árboles que tenían. Se subió en la rama con cuidado y hizo sacar una cola de mono y se colgó de ella y estaba encima de Kiba haci que hizo gestos que hizo que Issei se aguantara la risas. Luego Paula le toco el hombro a Kiba y este se giró pero no tenía a nadie y Paula volvió a tocarle en el otro lado del hombro y volvió a girarse.

Paula bajo con cuidado de la rama y a cuatro patas se acerco a Issei y le susurro algo.

Paula: Oye quieres saber que ropa interior tienen las chicas. Asiste si quieres.

Y Issei asistió y Paula volvió a cuatro patas y vio que todas las chicas estaban juntas y aprovecho se puso de pie y con los movimientos de las manos hizo que diera una ráfaga de viento haciendo levantar las faldas de las chicas y estas intentaran bajarla. Issei estaba con la cara abierta y con la nariz saliendo sangre. Luego Paula se va y vuelve a salir sin invisibilidad.

Paula: Hey chicos, que pasa, pero que, dios ropa interior de chica.

Las chicas al final pudieron bajar las faldas.

Kiba: Issei estas sangrando la nariz y también a ti Paula.

Los dos se limpiaron y sonrieron.

Paula: Que a que es genial esto de las técnicas de ninja.

Issei: Si molan además puedo hacer cosas como mirar a las chicas jejeje.

Paula: Vaya muy pervertido eres Issei.

Issei: Tu también.

Paula: Yo, es por tener a un maestro pervertido que me pase esto jejeje.

Luego de dejaron de susurrar y Rias y Akeno se acercaron a Paula.

Rias: Donde estabas Paula?.

Paula: Estaba en el baño, te juro que no hecho nada de entrenar mi poder.

Akeno: Ara eso esperamos, no querías que te castigásemos verdad.

Paula: No por favor, sigo sin que me gusten vuestros castigos de hace 100 años haci no gracias no quiero arriesgarme, aunque debo admitir que algún momento era mas agradable que no tortura jejeje.

Paula noto que Rias y Akeno estaban sacando una aura que hizo que Paula huyera a cuatro patas, corriendo por todo el jardín hasta que Paula hizo aparecer un nubes y salió de hay un gato de pelaje castaño con unas mechas rubias en la cabeza, con rayas de tigre por todo el cuerpo, algunas partes eran blancas y tenia cicatrices por bastante sitios. El gato se subio en la cabeza de Issei.

Asia: Un gato.

Gasper: Y Paula-Sempai?.

Rias: Esa chica ya lo volvió hacerlo.

Akeno: Ara ara pero es mas linda haci no crees Buchuo.

Rias: Bueno tienes razón Akeno.

Issei: Em Buchuo donde esta Paula y porque tengo un gato en mi cabeza?.

Rias: Hay Issei, ese gato es Paula, se transformó la lista de chica.

Todos: Que?.

Akeno: Ara es verdad, me dan unas ganas de abrazarla y achucharla.

Rias: Akeno es mi gato haci que ven aquí Paula.

Pero Paula salto de la cabeza de Issei y se fue a los brazos de Kiba, y Rias y Akeno fueron a por ella, pero la volvió a saltar y esta vez fue a Koneko, se acurruco en los brazos de esta.

Koneko: Vaya es muy suave siendo una gata.

Rias: Como, Paula sal de hay o veras como será un castigo de verdad.

Pero Paula lo único que hizo fue ignorar estaba muy cómoda. Eso hizo que Rias y Akeno se pusieran celosas. Rias y Akeno iban a cogerla pero Paula salto y se ahora a Asia, esta la miro y Paula hizo su técnica de la mirada del gatito y Asia no se resistió y le acaricio eso le gusto a Paula, hasta ronroneo, pero dos chicas estaban enmendando una aura de celos. Luego fue a Ross y luego a Xenovia. Y para ser mas divertido Paula se bajo y se puso en la pierna de Irina.

Rias y Akeno iban a lanzarse pero derrepente aparece alguien. Era Ophis.

Ophis: Hola chicos, vaya que esta pasando aquí.

Issei: Hola Ophis, bueno como te explico Paula se transformo en gata y ahora da provocando celos a Buchuo y Akeno, y se pone a jugar su vida provocando a las dos, estando cerca de las chicas.

Ophis: Anda Paula esta aquí jejeje yo también me quiero unirme. Paula ven aquí.

Paula la vio y no le dio tiempo porque Ophis la cogió y la abrazo fuerte haciendo que Paula suplicase salir.

Paula: Miau, esta es un peligro socorro.

Rias: Vaya Ophis es una sorpresa verte, me alegra que la hayas cogido, parece que sufre se lo merece.

Akeno: Ahora nos la da?.

Ophis: Quien dijo de devolverla jejeje, y yo la quiero mucho para mi, que aquí no sois las únicas enamoradas de ella.

Rias: Como, Ophis se amable y devuélvenos a Paula.

Ophis: Em no, pilladme antes, pero si es que llegáis a tiempo, porque puedo hacerle cositas a Paula.

Paula: Salvadme de esta bruja dragona, waaaaaa no quiero ser violada por una dragona.

Issei: Yo te ayudo Paula.

Ophis: Creo que no mi querido Issei.

Y Ophis voló y hizo que Issei se estrellara la cara con un árbol.

Ophis: Ups, lo siento Issei, pero Paula es mía.

Rias: Olvido lo de castigarla a ella, veras ahora Ophis.

Pero Paula hizo hacer aparecer otra vez una nubes y nadie vio pero salió de hay fue Ophis, y también salió Paula pero era un tigre enorme con alas, pero bajo y se cayó al suelo, estaba cansadísima y adolorida de transformarse.

Paula: Agh, me duele todo, y necesito descansar.

Se intento levantarse pero cayo al suelo, y Asia se coloco a su lado a curarla.

Asia: Paula-san as usado tu poder, no deberías haberlo hecho.

Paula: Ya, pero lo ultimo no creí que debería hacerlo pero o era esto o ser violada por la bruja de Ophis y preferí la primera.

Rias: Que te dije de usar tu poder, pero bueno dejémoslo, ahora necesitas descansar, crees poder volver a la normalidad?.

Paula: No creo, estoy sin energías, creo que mejor me doy un descanso en el salón.

Haci con Kiba y Issei ayudaron a Paula a llegar al salón y se tumbó hay tranquilamente. Y el resto estaban sentados en el salón, Rias estaba al lado de Paula acariciando y Akeno preparo algo por si en estos casos pasase pues debía prepara una comida que ayudaría a mejorar a Paula.

Ophis: Bueno creo que me pase un poco.

Issei: Yo diría bastante, intentar violarla, no crees que pasarse mucho a mi eso ya no me gusta.

Gasper: Buchuo cree que se mejora Paula-Sempai?.

Rias: Por supuesto Gasper, pero ahora ella debe obedecer y ser menos cabezota. Mira que al final me vas a preocuparme y darme un infarto Paula.

Paula: Ugh, lo siento no lo volveré hacerlo, pero es que Ophis me da mal royo, desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora sigue intentando violarme, pobre de mi, hasta cuando entrene con Gran Rojo esta no paraba.

Rias: Haci que intentando violar a mi Paula eh Ophis, hasta también cuando entrenaba con Gran Rojo.

Tenia un tono mas amenazante y escalofriante, que los chicos se asustaron. Akeno llego con la comida y lo dejo al suelo y Paula se lo comió. Y apareció una nube y Paula volvió a la normalidad. Estaba tumbada pero en los pies de Rias, y parecía estar inconsciente. Haci que Rias decidió que era mejor llevársela a su habitación y descansara. Pero no sin antes Rias besara en la frente de Paula y se fue con una sonrisa.

Rias: Que descanses Paula.

Y sin mas fue abajo y prepararon la comida, luego algunos se ducharon y luego se fueron a dormir.

En la otra punta de la ciudad en unos almacenes viejos y abandonados estaba Derk y un hombre alto, que tenia el pelo plateado y un poco de barba y tenia los ojos plateados , unas cicatrices que le iban de la frente a la mejilla izquierda.

Hombre: Y bien le diste el mensaje Derk.

Derk: Si Skull-sama, les entregue el mensaje a Rias a Paula mi señor.

Skull: Jejeje, bien la acción empezara en la luna roja que vendrá de aquí una semana, prepárate para una lucha que te llevara la muerte Tigresk, porque vas a pagarme caro todo lo que me hiciste.

Sonrió de una manera mas macabra y mas maligna.

Algo se acercara y traerá muchos problemas para los chicos y mas a Paula.

**Y aquí acabamos la historia por dios, eh hecho 5000 palabras, esta vez si me largue de mas.**

**Issei: Te pasaste un poco no crees?.**

**Paula: No lo creo, además haci meto mas cosa que luego seguro les gusta al los lectores.**

**Issei: Bueno tienes razón, pero ahora que pasara?.**

**Paula: Pues pasara que te enseñare a entrenar al estilo ninja jejeje.**

**Issei: Bien haci podre ver a las chicas cambiarse jejeje.**

**Paula: A mi me sirve mas huir de Ophis y del intento de violarme.**

**Issei: Ahora que lo pregunto, desde cuando se obsesiono con eso Ophis contigo de violarte ni conmigo hace eso?.**

**Paula: Em, te lo diré con unas cuantas palabras, entrenar, salvarla, luchar, verme sin camisa y le invite a una comida nada mas.**

**Issei: Le invitaste a comer, normal que crea que quiera algo.**

**Paula: Solo fue por ayudarme a entrenar nada mas, además creo que fue cuando la salve de ser asesinada por unos caza recompensas que querían matarla y tener su poder. Pero aun me pregunto de donde saco para que enamoren de mi?!.**

**Issei: Estoy contigo ni yo se como lo hago eso de atraer a las chicas, me gusta pero a la vez me da un miedo porque todas me quieren para ellas.**

**Paula: Ya somos dos, bueno aquí me despido de vosotros, y nos vemos al siguiente capitulo ahora Issei vayamos a huir antes de que nos quieran hacer algo que es mayor de 18 años.**


	4. Paula en una academia

**Hola a todos lectores, ya estamos de vuelta con High School DxD, y como siempre High School DxD y sus personajes no son míos, solamente los que aparezcan nuevos y Paula son míos. Y sin mas que decir empecemos. **

''**[Las Bestias Sagradas]''**

"**Capitulo 4- Paula en una academia"**

Luego de 2 días de reposar más y vigilancia máxima de parte de los chicos, Paula se recuperó más rápido de lo previsto. Haci que Rias y el resto decidieron que mientras este bajo su vigilancia estaría con ellos en la academia haci que ya le metieron en ella. Y al decirle que iría a la academia se quejó bastante y intentó huir pero fue pillada por Ross y Koneko.

Al final Paula se rindió y se fue a cambiarse para ir a la academia. Al rato bajo con una camisa negra, chaqueta y pantalones de la academia, zapatos, un colgante en su cuello y tenía arreglado el pelo un poco para arriba y para atrás, atado con una coleta.

Paula: Odio las academias, si odiaba las del inframundo odiare estas.

Sentándose a tomar el desayuno con los chicos al cuales dos ciertas chicas se quedaron mirándola enamoradas, el resto preguntándose porque llevaba el uniforme de chico.

Issei: Em Paula-sempai porque lleva el uniforme de chico?.

Paula: Porque simplemente no soy muy femenina Issei, además odio llevar falda, vestidos y otras chorradas que sea femenino. Haci que al menos si voy a estar hay que sea cómodo, haci que pedí a Rias un uniforme de chico.

Y siguieron con la comida y todos se fueron a la academia, se fueron a sus respectivas clases y Paula fue a la secretaria para tener los horarios y un mapa del la academia para no perderse. Al final llego, Paula iba a ir al 3r grado con Akeno y Rias, aunque era mas mayor que ellas dos, le obligaron a estar en la misma clase.

Paula suspiro, toco la puerta y un profesor salió.

Profesor: Tu eres la nueva alumna?.

Paula: Si haci es, es esta 3r A?.

Profesor: Si, ahora espera para presentarte y te diga que pases.

En el momento volvió a entrar y pidió silencio en la clase y dijo que pasara Paula. Al entrar, entro de una manera que provoco que cualquier chica babease por ella y Rias y Akeno también estuvieran igual. Paula se giro de espaldas a los chicos y escribió su nombre. Y miro a todos.

Paula: Me llamo Paula Tigresk, espero que nos llevemos todos bien.

Y final de esa frase dio una sonrisa, haciendo que todas las chicas se pusieran con los ojos de corazón. Como no iban a ponerse si Paula parecía una especie de modelo sexy.

Profesor: Bien señorita Tigresk, siéntese detrás de la señorita Gremory.

Y obedeciendo se fue y se sentó en su asiento. Saco un cuaderno y el estuche, para que nadie se diera cuenta puso su mano como apoyo en su cabeza y se durmió en toda la clase y al sonar el timbre, Paula se despertó y hizo como cualquier otro recogió sus cosas, pero de la nada aparecieron todas las chicas haciéndole preguntas. Pero Rias y Akeno la salvaron y las chicas se retiraron, dejando a Paula tranquila y Rias se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, y luego Akeno.

Rias: Parece que te volviste famosa en un segundo Paula.

Paula: No me digas, ugh me voy a tener que acostumbrar otra vez con esto, si era peor esas demonios pues no me imagino las humanas.

Akeno: Ara ara, no ara falta mientras nosotras estemos aquí no te tocaran.

Paula: Preferiría que no fuera como en esos tiempos Akeno, eras mas sádica en ese momento y casi mataste alguna, menos mal que te detuvimos a tiempo. Espero que te estés controlada Akeno, no quisieras que te castigue jejeje.

Akeno: No serias capaz no Paula.

Paula: Soy capaz Akeno, no podrías ni tocarme ni besarme en una semana si lo haces.

Rias: Ya lo sabes Akeno, no lo hagas y podrás mimar a Paula.

Paula: De ti tampoco me olvido, que te pones mas celosa y con tu magia eres capaz de hacer en un parpadeo matar alguna chica esto también va para ti Rias.

Akeno: Creo Buchuo que no seré la única que sufrirá.

Rias: No serias capaz verdad Paula.

Paula: Ya lo digo, soy capaz Rias, haci que si no escucho o veo que hacéis algo alguna chica humana, tendréis una recompensa por controlaos con vuestros celos.

Luego de hablar y acabasen dos más clases, Paula salió de la zona de mecánica, ahora solamente llevaba su camisa negra, la chaqueta la llevaba colgado de los pantalones y se fue al tejado para comer, ya que hay comían todo el Gremory. Al llegar saludo a todos, y se sentó a un lado de Issei.

Issei: Y como ah ido el día Paula?.

Paula: Bueno ah ido bien, lo que eso si en un momento volví a ser famosa, y hasta chicos me han pedido citas y yo negándoles. Lo que me ah gustado ah sido educación física y la mecánica. En la clase de historia me dormí en clase jejeje.

Issei: Vaya, yo también me duermo en esa, lo que a me pillo el profesor.

Koneko: Issei-sempai es un vago. (En eso Issei se deprimió y Paula se rio en voz baja) Pero Paula-sempai es una vaga y también una perezosa.(Y ahora toco a Paula deprimirse también)

Paula y Issei: Que mala Koneko.

Luego de reír y más, siguieron las clases, pero Paula como en taller ya termino salió antes y estuvo en el tejado mirando el cielo, hasta que noto la presencia de Karkos y se giro y le vio hay a punto de dar a Paula. Pero esquiva en el ultimo momento y se pone en pose de lucha.

Paula: Vaya, parece que te hiciste un toque en tu cara.

Karkos: Me las pagaras maldita, a parte de huir, me haces esto a mi cara serás maldita, pero tranquila con esta espada vas a morir muy lento y dolorosamente.

Paula: Créeme, ahora deseo haberte roto la cara en el momento que me encontraste y las ganas las tengo bastante.

Karkos: Pues ahora aprovechemos Tigresk.

Haci los dos se lanzaron al ataque, Paula esquivaba todo el tiempo la espada, y dando patadas y puñetazos a Karkos. Paula se agacho y uso sus piernas y tiro de un pie a Karkos y Paula uso sus manos y salto y de una patada le tiro totalmente al suelo, haciéndole daño. Pero Karkos usa la espada, Paula lo esquiva justo y se aleja.

Paula tubo tiempo y se preparó para atacarle.

Paula: Toma esto, Fire fury.

Y en la mano le apareció fuego y le golpeo fuerte en el pecho, haciendo que caiga del tejado ay vaya al suelo donde estaba ahora mismo en el patio de atrás. Paula desde arriba, le miro y salto y cayo abajo sin hacerse daño. Luego Karkos se levantó y Paula se preparó, pero Karkos cogió un frasco y lo tiro al suelo haciendo que aparezca una niebla pequeña de color lila oscuro. En eso Paula se empieza sentir mareada y intenta aguantar la respiración.

Karkos: Jajaja, sabía que ibas a caer, esta niebla contiene un ingrediente que hace que tu te sientas mareada y bastante mal. Ahora muere Paula.

Y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que Paula cayera al suelo y le empezara a salir sangre en la cara. Karkos le agarró del cuello y con un cuchillo plateado y de aluminio le clavo en hombro luego le dejó clavado en el estómago. Le tiro lejos haciendo que Paula se quejara y estuviera totalmente herida. Karkos se acerco a ella, Paula intento de todo para poder moverse, el efecto secundario de haberlo respirar era que la dejaba paralizada. Iba a dar el golpe final.

Pero no llego nunca, Karkos estaba a la pared por Issei, Asia se acerco a Paula rápidamente a curarla. Paula intento moverse pero no podía. Ese cuchillo es de plata y aluminio y era algo que dolía bastante a un felino como Paula. Rias estaba de pie delante de Karkos que era sujetado por un Issei bastante enfadado, pero no era el único todos los chicos estaban furiosos por como hizo daño a Paula.

Rias: No soy de perder la paciencia, pero pasaste mas de la línea Karkos, no volverás a tocar un solo dedo tuyo asqueroso a Paula.

Karkos: Rias Gremory como no, pues para tu información, no te será fácil acabar conmigo y la matare para que haci sufra jajaja.

Rias: Serás maldito.

Pero fue detenida por Akeno, quien iba con la ropa de sacerdotisa, y con una mirada de furia y rabia en sus ojos tenia.

Akeno: Buchuo déjenlo a mi a este mal nacido, usted cuide de Paula, veras el sufrimiento y el dolor que pasaras por hacerle eso a Paula.

Haci Issei se retiro y dejo a Akeno a esto, Rias fue a Paula rápidamente, la veía tan herida y respiraba difícilmente. Se fijo en el cuchillo y noto que era de platino y aluminio mezclado y eso era bastante malo para una felina como Paula. La cogió con cuidado con sus manos y la agarro con su mano con la de Paula, para tranquilizarla, mientras Asia hacia trabajo. Los otros estaban mirando y no bajaban la guardia por si venían mas enemigos. Pero ahora Akeno le daba su merecido a Karkos.

Le lanzaba todo el tiempo hechizos sin dejarle hacer nada, hasta que dio el ataque final y no quedo nada de el, solamente la espada que podría matar a Paula. Kiba la cogió y se la dio Akeno.

Akeno: Como se encuentra Paula?.

Asia: Esta bastante mal la herida de la puñalada del cuchillo, la única manera seria quitarle y parar la hemorragia, pero no creo que pueda usar mi magia en ella.

Rias: Sera mejor volver a casa y hay la curamos, venga.

Y se tele transportaron rápido y la llevaron a la habitación y la curaron hay, Koneko y Kiba usaron sus fuerzas para que Paula no se moviera más, y al final lograron curarla, dejaron que descansara, pero Rias no quiso, y dijo que todos se fueran a descansar.

Rias: Perdóname Paula, por no llegar antes.

Y Rias le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió sentada al suelo con la cabeza en la cama. Luego de una hora vino Akeno a ver como estaba Rias y Paula, al entrar vio a Paula dormida tranquilamente y a Rias sentada al suelo y parecía dormida. Lo que hizo fue que llamo a Kiba y cogió a Rias y se la llevaron a la habitación para que durmiera mejor. Y pasaron las horas y era de noche, Akeno y Rias fueron a verla, y seguía durmiendo haci que se fueron a dormir fue un día muy difícil.

Justo luego Paula despertó en la noche y se levantó, noto un pinchazo de dolor pero no mucho, y como estaba un poco oscuro pero como había luz de la luna por la ventana pudo ver que estaba en su habitación, llevaba unos pantalones azules claro, una camisa blanca, el collar y vendas debajo de la camisa, también en la cabeza. Se levantó con cuidado y estiro un poco y bostezo. Luego salió y noto el silencio haci que todos debían de dormir. Bajo con cuidado por las escaleras y fue a la cocina a comer algo, era normal llevaba horas sin comer. Una vez hecho la comida que se hizo, comió tranquilamente en la barra que tenía la cocina. Como no había nadie, Paula suspiro y simplemente siguió comiendo sin darse cuenta que sus orejas humanas desaparecieron, y apareció unas orejas de tigre y una cola del color castaño-café oscuro, en la cola tenía la punta blanca y en ellas azul.

Paula comía, hasta que es escucho ruido del piso de arriba y alguien bajaba de las escaleras y Paula desde la cocina vio una caballera carmesí y luego suspiro, era Rias. Rias, había bajado para beber agua y vio alguien en la cocina comiendo, al notar una cierta persona con orejas y cola de tigre, debía ser Paula y camino hacia la cocina y hay estaba.

Paula comiendo un bocata de queso, al verse a la vez, Paula solo sonrió. Rias camino hacia ella y la abrazo. Paula correspondió ese abrazo. Y Rias empezó a llorar y Paula la tranquilizo, unos minutos luego ya calmada, se separo un poco de Paula.

Paula: Shhh, tranquila, estoy aquí vale. No llores Rias, sigo aquí y no me iré.

Rias: Lo siento Paula, si hubiera sentido antes la presencia de Karkos, no te hubiese pasado nada yo.

Pero fue cortada porque Paula la beso. Fue unos segundos y se separaron, Paula la acaricio la mejilla y le limpio las lágrimas que aún le quedaban, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

Paula: No sabias que iba a venir ni tu, ni yo ni nadie vale. Y ahora relájate, no me iré a ningún lado vale, además seguramente acabasteis con el. Sera mejor ir a descansar, bueno para ti, yo eh dormido bastante pero no me aria nada mal dormir un poco mas.

Haci las dos se dirigieron al piso de arriba y Paula iba a la suya pero fue agarrada por Rias, al mirarla le vio suplica de que no se alejara de ella y Paula sin rechistar fue con Rias a su habitación.

Paula se acomodo en la cama y Rias se puso a su lado, Paula paso su brazo debajo de su cabeza abrazándola por la espalda, Rias apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Paula y con una mano la tenia cerca de su cara y la otra la tenia agarrando la mano de Paula. Paula le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Paula: Buenas noches Rias.

Rias: Buenas noches Paula.

Haci las dos durmieron tranquilamente, abrazadas. Al día siguiente se despertaron algunos, y en la habitación de Paula, estaba Rias y Paula durmiendo, hasta que Paula se despierta y lo primero que nota y ve es a Rias dormida, solo sonríe y le da un beso en la cabeza y se levanta sin despertar a Rias, y antes de irse se quita la camisa para verse un momento como tienen las vendas y coge la camisa, sale de la habitación y bajando de las escaleras se puso la camisa. Estiro los brazos y vio en toda la sala/comedor ah Kiba, Asia, Ross, Ravel y Ophis que no se sabe donde salió la última.

Paula: Buenos días chicos.

Kiba Asia Ross Ravel Ophis: Buenos días Paula.

Aisa: Como te encuentras hoy?.

Paula: Estoy mejor, parece que tu fuiste quien me curo no?.

Asia: Si, me alegra haber podido ayudarte.

Paula: Soy yo quien se debe alegrar sin ti no se que hubiera pasado jejeje.

Kiba: Por cierto Paula, Buchuo y Akeno me pidieron que me quedara con la espada matanza bestial, no habrá problemas no?.

Paula: Que va, es mejor que este en tus manos, se que tu la guardas y podrás usarla contra otras bestiales. Eso ten cuidado en no sacarla y me toque a mi, con solo rozarte es ya bastante doloroso, pero si te da, te deja como yo.

Kiba: Vaya, lo tendré en cuenta y iré con cuidado.

Paula: Bien, pues ahora me are un desayuno tengo una hambre que me comería una quimera entera.

Haci se fue hacer su desayuno. Mientras ahora bajaba Issei y luego Akeno. Issei al ver a Paula le dijo los buenos días y se dieron un chócala. Y Akeno al ver a Paula, se acercó y la abrazo con cuidado.

Akeno le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacerse el desayuno.

Akeno: Me alegra que te encuentres mejor.

Paula: Para deshacerse de mi necesitarías al menos millones de dragones contra mi jejeje.

Luego de desayunar Paula se sentó en el sofá con Issei y Kiba mirando una serie y hablando tranquilamente. Y empezaron a despertarse el resto, y al ver que Rias bajaba, y se fue a Paula y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio los buenos días a todos.

Una vez terminado el desayunar y todos listos para ir a la academia, Paula iba tranquila con Rias y Akeno agarradas de los brazos de Paula, no la iban a dejarla sola. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Sona y su reina hay esperando a Rias y a su grupo.

Sona: Rias, me deberás explicar por qué habido destrucción en el tejado y en el patio trasero de la academia.

Rias: Pues paso que cierto individuo ataco a Paula y la lastimo, por suerte legamos a tiempo para que fuera eliminado.

Sona: Espera Paula, Paula Tigresk?!.

Paula: Vaya que poco me reconoces Sona-chan.

Sona: No puede ser, pero si estabas muerta?!.

Paula: Bueno la mala hierba le cuesta morir no crees Sona-chan.

Sona: Tu sentido del humor no ah acabado Paula.

Paula: Je ya ves, 100 años no me dan ese toque de cambio de carácter.

Sona: Aun me sigo sorprendiendo, pero si tu estas aquí no debo saber mas sobre el asunto, ya tenemos todo arreglado y nadie se ah dado cuenta.

Rias: Gracias Sona, nosotros nos vamos a clase.

Sona: Alto Rias, aun debo hablar con Paula.

Rias: Me crees capaz de dejarte con ella sola, ah ni en sueños que te conozco.

Las dos se miraron y Paula empezó a sentir ganas de escaparse de hay. El resto excepto Akeno estaban un poco confundidos.

Issei: Akeno-san que le pasa a Buchuo con Sona-Sempai?.

Akeno: Se nos olvidó contaros que teníamos y tenemos una rival de amor por Paula y es Sona-Sempai.

Todos: Queeeeeeeee?!.

Kiba: No es nada pero es mi imaginación pero Paula es tan famosa con las chicas igual que Issei-kun.

Akeno: Ara no vas en mal camino Kiba, mas chicas de otros clanes están perdidamente enamoradas de Paula y se la vuelven a verla, de seguro que querrán tenerla.

Issei: Eso se parece ya demasiado a mí.

Akeno: Ara pero mi querido Issei, no sabes que las chicas que heredaran el clan de sus clanes en el pilar, intentaran de todas formas tener a Paula en su cama, y además de tenerla esposa, por eso sus padres no dejarían a su hija a una cualquier chica.

Issei: Vale, ahora me da pena la pobre de Paula-Sempai.

Paula: Oye me podéis ayudar aquí, creo que me van a romper los brazos estas dos.

Paula estirada por los brazos por Rias y Sona, diciendo que ella es mía. La pobre sufriendo de que le pudieran romper los brazos, haci que Akeno y Issei cogieron a Rias y Tsubaki (Reina de Sona) y Kiba cogieron a Sona. Al soltar a la vez a Paula, esta cayó al suelo, y cuando se levanto tenía la cara con raspones. Se tocó la cara y suspiro y estiro los brazos.

Paula: Uf un poco más y me quedo sin brazos, hay acaso no sabéis ser sensibles, me estoy recién recuperando y si seguís haci conmigo no creo que ni pueda ni tener novia.

Una vez mejor Paula pidió que soltaran a las dos chicas, haciendo que Paula les regañara a las dos. Luego de eso, Paula junto con Akeno, ya que Rias tenia que ir con Sona hacer un papeleo de parte de Paula, como castigo. Entraron a la academia con estilo, Paula yendo con su mochila en la espalda, Akeno con la mano, y las dos entraron de manera que hizo que los chicos y chicas se pusieran ah contemplar a las dos chicas como si fueran diosas. Entraron en su clase y se sentaron.

Paula: Ugh, hoy toca hacer educación física, oh mi asignatura favorita.

Akeno: Bueno, al menos no te sobre esfuerces vale.

Paula: Hai hai, oh aun debo lidiar con todas las otras chicas de los otros clanes, creo que me voy a morir.

Akeno: Ara ara pobrecita, pero que se puede hacer eres demasiada atractiva. Además tus padres nunca te dejarían que te pasara algo y lo sabes.

Paula: Si tienes razón Akeno, por algo eres una de las pocas que me podrá enamorarme jejeje.

En eso Akeno se sonroja, y Paula lo nota y sonríe.

Paula: Bueno, cuando crees que tarde Rias en volver, se que la castigue pero no creo que tarde conociéndola de seguro que estará compitiendo con Sona-chan en quien termina antes jejeje.

Akeno: Ara, seguro que si, es típico de ellas dos.

Luego de esa clase fueron a fuera donde iban con ropa de gimnasia y Paula iba con pantalones hasta la rodillas de color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca. Antes de empezar apareció Rias con su ropa de gimnasia. Y empezaron en calentando corriendo por el recorrido. La primera en llegar fue Paula sin cansarse, pero para Rias y Akeno fue un poco cansado. Luego hicieron juegos y de mas. Al entrar a los vestuarios de las chicas tranquilamente, Paula se dirige a una taquilla que no era suya.

Y de la nada rompe la puerta y tira lejos la puerta para verse a Issei y a sus dos amigos pervertidos, en eso las chicas les empiezan tirar cosas y golpearles hasta echarles de hay.

Rias: Como supiste que estaban hay?.

Paula: Rias acaso se te olvido la especialidad de mi clan, nosotros podemos percibir auras, mil veces mejor que un, demonio, ángel o ángel caído.

Akeno: Es verdad, siempre se nos olvida eso.

Paula: Lo asqueroso es que su aura era totalmente pervertido.

Luego de cambiarse y Rias regañara a Issei, todos estaban en el club ocultismo, todos estaban tranquilos hasta que apareció Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Rias: Ni-san ah ocurrido algo?.

Sirzechs: Haci es y es bastante grande el problema.

Paula: Que ah ocurrido?.

Sirzechs: Los Black Skull han secuestrado a tus hermanos Paula.

Eso dejo en shock a Paula y dejándola de piedra. Paula bajo la cabeza.

Sirzechs: Lo siento Paula, Skull nos atendió una trampa y mientras nos distrajo se llevo a tus hermanos en verdad lo siento, debí saber que iba hacer algo.

Paula: Donde esta?.

Sirzechs: No iras Paula, estas débil podrían matarte.

Paula: Dije que donde están Sirzechs!,

Paula levantando la cabeza con sus ojos llenos de furia y rabia. Y su aura empezó a expandirse de una manera que daba demasiado miedo incluso para Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: Cálmate Paula, eso es lo que quiere Skull que te enfades.

Paula: No me importa Sirzechs, lo que quiero es donde cojones esta ahora mismo ese mal nacido. No me quedare de brazos cruzados Sirzechs, es mi familia, mis hermanos y pienso matarle si le ah hecho daño a mis hermanos.

Intento irse pero Kiba, Issei, Xenovia y Ross le bloquearon la puerta.

Paula: Salid de mi camino ahora mismo.

Kiba: No lo hagas Paula, estas con rabia ahora mismo.

Ross: Ni se te ocurra salir, estas débil aun.

Paula: No me importa eso, solo quiero ir a por Skull y arrancarle su maldita cabeza.

Issei: Por favor Paula, entiéndelo haci no lo lograras, tu misma me lo dijiste y me enseñaste eso.

Paula: Pero tu no tienes hermanos Issei no sabrías lo que es sentir el deseo de protegerlos, no sabes lo que Skull es capaz de hacerles. Ahora apartaos.

Xenovia: Tendras que movernos para eso.

Paula: Bien vosotros mismos quisisteis.

Pero Rias y Akeno la detuvieron cogiendo de los brazos.

Rias: No hagas una locura que te lleve a la muerte Paula.

Akeno: Exacto no hagas eso por favor Paula.

Paula: Lo siento pero lo pienso hacerlo si o si.

Y de un golpe las dejo inconscientes y las dejo en el sofá, y ahora eran todos quienes le iban a detener, pero Paula le aparecieron a su alrededor llamas azules que empezaron a tener unas formas de animales.

Paula: Fuera de mi camino.

Y en un momento los dejo todos al suelo, excepto a Sirzechs y a Grayfia. Paula se largo de hay rápidamente en busca de Skull.

Sirzechs miro a su alrededor y noto la furia y rabia de Paula desde donde estaba.

Sirzechs: Grayfia informa esto a Azazel y a Michael, y también a los otros 3 reis demonios. Esto es demasiado grave.

Mientras Paula iba caminando de los tejados en busca de Skull.

Paula: Me las pagaras Skull, tocas a mi familia y eres un cadáver de mas.

**Y finish, ya esta hasta aquí lo dejo y si soy mala, os dejare con la curiosidad, pero bueno soy haci que se puede hacer.**

**Issei: Vaya haci es como te comportas si alguien hace algo a un familiar.**

**Paula: Si Issei, y te digo yo no es muy recomendable si aquí parezco en modo satanás en cabreado, en la vida real soy una bestia con furia. **

**Issei: Y como es que puedes controlarte?.**

**Paula: Es muy dificl si tienes esa ganas de matarle, pero yo tengo ese enorme autocontrol pero si escapas tu lengua estas muerto.**

**Issei: Okey, nota no hacerte enfadar nunca.**

**Paula: Es muy recomendable no enfadarme.**

**Bueno y aquí acabamos os vemos en el próximo capitulo hasta otra lectores y lectoras.**


	5. La furia de la bestia

**Hola a todos como estáis lectores y lectoras, y ya estamos con otro capitulo de High School DxD. Como siempre los personajes de High School DxD no son míos, solamente Paula y otros que aparecen. Y sin mas que decir empecemos.**

''**[Las Bestias Sangradas]''**

"**Capitulo 5- La furia de la bestia"**

Rias, Akeno, Issei, Ross, Xenovia, Gasper, Kiba, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Asia y Sirzechs seguían la presencia de Paula, desde muy lejos. Todos iban volando excepto Irina que era llevada por Xenovia.

Mientras en los bosques mas profundos de Japón **[obviamente estamos en Japón pero bueno para que os localizáis] **Paula iba mas rápido que un relámpago, le empezó a erizar su pelo y le aparecieron su cola y orejas, sus ojos cambiaron a castaño a azules. Le crecieron los colmillos y le aparecieron dos rayas en la mejilla derecha. Y de un salto estaba en el aire y miro a delante suyo donde había unos almacenes viejos y hay estaban sus hermanos y Skull.

Llego a una rama y vio algunos cuantos de la Banda Skull y sigilosa elimino a todos, y miro las puertas.

Paula: Veras lo que es la furia de una bestia Skull.

Mientras lejos de hay estaban los chicos yendo hacia donde estaba Paula.

Rias: Por favor Paula no hagas una locura.(Pensando)

Y las puertas de un almacén se cayeron para abajo rompiéndose. Dentro de ese almacén debía haber al menos 1000 de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos. Pero en unos minutos ese almacén era una zona sangrienta con cadáveres, con solo algunos miembros, otros sin cabeza y otros que ni se podían reconocer, y Paula caminaba hacia la siguiente puerta, manchada de sangre en las manos y pies, unas cuantas gotas de sangre estaban en su cara, pero no era suya sino de todos los que ah matado en un momento. Sus ojos empezaron a mezclarse de rojo con el azul.

Haci yendo de almacén a almacén todos y cada uno era una escena demasiado sangriento. Hasta que llego al final, donde abrió las puertas y las derrumbo de una sola patada, hay vio a sus tres hermanos en una jaula en un lado y en el frente en el fondo estaba Skull en lo que era un trono. Vio a sus hermanos quienes estaban bastante heridos y parecían haber llorado y tenían sangre en alguna partes. Y eso puso a Paula rabiosa. Y estaba en el aire plagado de demonios. Y Paula camino un poco adelante y miro fijamente a Skull con rabia y furia.

Skull: Vaya, vaya pero si has venido Paula Tigresk, no pareces estar de humor.

Paula: Ahórrate tus palabras Skull, puedes enviarme a todos tu hombres a mi, apuñalarme por la espalda, pero que secuestres y les hagas daño a mi familia, a mis hermanos, es algo que no voy a tolerar Skull. Y no desearías lo que es cabrearme pero para tu mala suerte ahora te demostrare lo que es la furia de una bestia.

Y de la nada su aura era bastante poderoso y eso hacia temblar a cualquier demonio que había hay. Paula rugió tan potente que hizo hasta temblar a Skull.

Skull: Atáquenla ya!.

Y los demonios atacaron, pero Paula no estaba hay sino en el aire y había arrancado una parte de los demonios su cabeza. Y ataco a todos, pero le aparecieron los 10 demonios mas fuertes y peligroso que estaban bajo el mando de Skull. Y hay empezó a luchar con ellos.

Mientras los chicos habían llegado, con solo ver la escena del primer almacén algunos tenían unas ganas de vomitar y otros no podían creérselo.

Sirzechs: Realmente esta furiosa, y esto es prueba de ello.

Issei: Glup, nunca me imaginé que fuera de esta manera, da miedo.

Rias: Ni nosotras la vimos de esta manera.

En eso notaron una presión de furia y rabia, y venia de adentro y era de Paula.

Akeno: Esa presión y esa rabia no hay duda es Paula.

Sirzechs: Vayamos rápido, esto no pinta nada bien.

Haci todos pasaron todos los almacenes y en cada uno estaba lo mismo o peor la escena sangrienta. Y al llegar al ultimo todos estaban con la boca abierta y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los demonios estaban en el suelo muertos, Paula luchando con 10 demonios. Paula esquivo los ataques y lanz la pared, 4 en el suelo y dos, habían sido clavados por las manos de Paula quien ya los mato y arranco sus corazones y los lanzo al suelo. Paula tenia los ojos medio rojos y azules.

Skull: Haci que solamente usando tu fuerza físico pudiste con todos mi ejercito, creo que te subestime Paula.

Paula: No me importa que me hayas subestimado mi poder, lo único que deberías preocuparte es que deberías huir maldito, hijo de puta, mal nacido, te are sufrir mas que le hiciste a mis hermanos.

Y ataco a Paula pero unas cadenas le cogieron de sus manos y el cuello, eran de Derk y otros 5 mas le tenían cogido. Pero Paula cogió las cadenas y lanzo con fuerza a Derk y 5 más delante suyo y los mato a sangre fría. Miro a los que quedaban vivos de demonios y uso sus poderes, y le parecieron llamas que se clavaron en la cabeza, dejándoles muertos en llamas al resto de demonios. Y luego miro a Skull y con gruñido le ataco rápidamente, pero este lo esquivo.

Paula le siguió atacando. Mientras los chicos fueron a por los pequeños y los alejaron de la lucha y Asia los curo a los tres.

Issei: Como pararemos a Paula?!.

Sirzechs: Espero que vengan ya los otros reyes, Azazel y Michael.

En eso notaron las presencias de Grayfia del esto de reyes y Azazel.

Beelzebub: Que ah pasado Lucifer para que la presencia de Paula fuera tan poderosa y rabiosa?.

Sirzechs: Paula esta haci porque Skull hizo daño a sus hermanos y se pone como furiosa y rabiosa.

Asmodeus: Debemos detenerla antes de que se descontrole del todo.

Azazel: Es la tercera vez que la veo haci, y digo yo que será mejor darnos prisa, miradla está empezando a transformarse .

En eso todos miraron a Paula quien le empezó a crecerle pelaje en las manos y pies. El pelaje en ves de ser claro volvió un poco mas oscuro, su cabello se erizo y se ponía para arriba, sus colmillos crecieron mas, le aparecieron garras, empezó a crecer de altura. Las rayas de tigre aparecieron por todo su cuerpo y eran rojos.

Y una vez termino, dio un potente rugido que hizo que todos cayeran de rodillas, y su aura se expandió tanto que daban miedo. Skull se levanto y estaba sudando del miedo. Pero Paula no estaba delante suyo sino detrás de el

Paula: Muérete.

Y de una patada le envió a la pared pero la atravesó y fue a fuera. Paula fue a por el como un relámpago, y le ataco sin piedad.

El resto salieron al ver que causo destrozos en el bosque solamente para matar a Skull.

Sirzechs: Debemos actuar ya, venga vamos.

Haci los 4 reyes, Azazel y Michael fueron volando al cielo y vieron a Paula hay, los chicos excepto Asia y Irina, miraron desde el aire también como Paula había matado a Skull, estaba descuartizado, pero Paula en vez de volver a la normalidad se enloquecía de furia cegada y rabia. En eso Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Beelzebub, Asmodeus y Leviathan hicieron un gran circulo mágico, y empezaron a hablar otra lengua y Paula los vio y sus ojos ya no eran azules y rojos, eran rojos de sangre y fue a por ellos pero el circulo le impedido lanzándole al suelo, y los 6 acabaron de pronunciar las palabras y una gran energía de color blanco le dio en todo a Paula haciendo que esta sufriera bastante, pero el pelaje y las rayas desaparecieron y una vez que acabo. Paula estaba en el suelo desplomada y no abría los ojos, estaba inconsciente. Los 6 bajaron rápidamente a ver como estaba Paula, y al ver que solamente estaba inconsciente, le pusieron unos sellos mágico para que cuando se despertara no lo hiciera de la manera furiosa y también le empederniría usar sus fuerzas. Los chicos bajaron rápidamente.

Rias corrió tan rápido hacia Paula y se arrodillo al verla de esa manera. Tenia sangre por casi todo el cuerpo que no era suyo y también suya.

Se llevaron a Paula al inframundo donde estaría bajo vigilancia, hasta que se despertara.

El resto estuvieron en el mundo humano, hasta prohibieron a Rias y Akeno y al resto ir a verla. Jasón, Rena y Melanie se habían recuperado y estuvieron a casa con sus padres tranquilamente, pero por mala suerte tampoco les dejaban ir a ver a su hermana.

**1 mes después**

Había pasado desde lo sucedido y no había noticias de Paula se despertara. Y eso hacia poner tristes a Rias y Akeno.

Por mientras en el inframundo, Sirzechs estaba en la habitación donde estaba Paula con sellos y barreras mágicas. Suspiro al verla haci a su amiga.

Sirzechs: Un mes a pasado y no has despertado aun.

Grayfia: Sirzechs, por ahora solo podemos esperar, ella es fuerte, venga necesitas descansar.

Sirzechs: Si tienes razón, vamos.

Cuando era de noche, en la habitación donde Paula estaba dormida, de la nada despertó, sus ojos eran castaños, pero seguía teniendo su cola y orejas de tigre. Y miro a su alrededor y derrepente le vino todo lo que sucedió y tenia en sus muñequeras sello, estaba con dolor en la cabeza, peor se le fue, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta y fue por los pasillos, vagando por el castillo. Salió a fuera en el jardín y se subió en el árbol miro las estrellas y la luna que estaba media. Paula suspiro, había vuelto a perder los estribos y se volvió a cegarse con su furia y rabia. Estuvo toda la noche hay y la mañana siguiente, Sirzechs fue a la habitación de Paula, pero no estaba y alarmo a los guaridas a haber si la encontraban y uno le aviso que estaba en el jardín encima de un árbol.

Al llegar estaba hay despierta mirando el cielo.

Sirzechs: Paula.

Y esta se giro al escuchar quien la llamaba.

Paula: Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: Me alegra que estés despierta, podrías bajar de hay.

Paula bajo de hay.

Paula: lo eh vuelto hacer Sirzechs, me volví a cegarme de furia y rabia.

Sirzechs: Lo se Paula, Azazel me conto que no fue la primera vez, pero ahora estas mejor, hasta tu poder esta estable otra vez. Sera mejor que entremos.

Y haci caminando por los pasillos.

Paula: Dime cuanto llevo dormida?.

Sirzechs: Un mes entero.

Paula: Un mes!. Eso mucho y los chicos, Rias, Akeno, mi familia como están bien?!.

Sirzechs: Tranquila, están todos bien.

Paula: Me alegra.

Luego de explicar y hablar, Sirzechs le quito los sellos y ahora Paula estaba más tranquila porque le molestaba llevar los sellos que retienen su poder. Al rato Paula comía, mientras Sirzechs fue a por los chicos, que en un momento llegaron y fueron al comedor donde Paula comía, y en eso aparecen los chicos y todos se lanzan a excepto Gasper a ella. Luego de que casi matasen a Paula, se sentaron.

Rias: Nos alegra que te hayas recuperado del todo.

Akeno: Ara es algo que nos da felicidad saber que te encuentras mejor.

Issei: Nos preocupamos durante este mes, pero nos alegra que este ya bien.

Paula: Gracias chicos.

Luego de hablar, fueron a haber a la familia de Paula y al llegar todos estaban felices de verla bien. Luego estuvieron al jardín hablando tranquilamente.

Paula: Y estáis mejor de las heridas?.

Melanie: Si estamos mejor, tranquila que estamos recuperados.

Rena: Haci es, no debes preocuparte vale.

Jasón: Además somos duros de roer.

Eso tranquilizo a Paula. En eso Akeno de la nada se sienta encima de las piernas de Paula y la abraza por el cuello. Eso puso a Paula roja como un tomate.

Paula: Akeno que estas haciendo?.

Akeno: Ara, pues aprovechar un poco.

Paula: Eh?!.

Rias: Akeno, ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

Akeno: Buchuo creo que deberá detenerme para eso.

Y sin dar tiempo para Paula huir, Akeno le planto un beso en la boca, eso dejo a todos con cara de sorpresa, excepto para los tres hermanos con cara de asco y los padres de Paula riendo de la escena y Rias celosa. Una vez termino el beso, Paula tenia la cabeza para atrás murmurando cosas sin sentido, parecía estar KO.

Akeno: Ara ara creo que me pase.

Rias: Akeno.

Y ellas dos empezaron a pelear de quien es Paula, mientras esta volvió a revivir y en susurro.

Paula: Por que me tuvo que tocarme a mi esto.

Issei: Paula-Sempai creo que tu situación es bastante peligrosa.

Paula: Lo dices por como me sorprenden las dos besándome pues si, literalmente estoy a punto de que me de un ataque pero porque las quiero y las amo, pero lo mas difícil será elegir Issei eso es lo mas difícil que podrías elegir.

Issei: Tienes razón. Es bastante difícil elegir con quien quieres pasar toda tu vida amándola.

Paula: Bueno, papa cuando es el campeonato de la Beast?.

Raysuko: Pues de aquí una semana hija.

Paula: Ya tan rápido debí haberme preparado, pero se ara público o no?.

Raysuko: Sirzechs dijo que si se aria para todo el público.

Paula: Juuuu, ya era hora, adoro hacer el campeonato.

Y Raysuko se rio como se comportaba su hija.

Issei: Raysuko-sama que es el campeonato de la Beast?.

Raysuko: Pues es donde el Clan Tigresk y otros demonios, van hacer unas pruebas para cualquier habilidad, y el mejor será proclamado el campeón, eso si en el ultima prueba quedaran los dos últimos y lucharan a combate y el que gane es el campeón, mi hija siempre se emociona ya que siempre queda la primera. Oye Paula sabes que vendrá Serana en el campeonato y también tu antiguo rival.

En eso Paula dejo de hacer sus saltos de alegría para quedar como una estatua y girar su cabeza con cara de que tenia mucho miedo.

Paula: No me bromeas no.(Su padre giro un no) Hay no, de todas las personas tenia que ser ella.

Kiba: Paula quien es esa tal Serana?.

Melanie: A eso te respondo yo. Serana es del mismo Clan Tigresk, ella es una de las mejores luchadoras y de magia que existen, por ello se lleva el apodo de Witcher Beast . Ellas y Paula han sido rivales desde pequeña, pero Serana hace tiempo que sentía atracción por Paula, y una vez logro traumar a Paula. Y es que Serana da mucho miedo enfadada, y tiene una técnica bastante escalofriante. Luego ella es como Paula una felina, y ejem os aviso a todos los chicos ya que las chicas no la afectaran excepto Paula, pero Serana al estar en su ''periodo'' yo de vosotros huiría ya que es bastante incontable en ese estado. Y puede hasta que os mate haci id con cuidado.

Todos los chicos por lo ultimo estaban con miedo y temblaban, pero para las chicas fue algo mas que sorpresa y poco miedo. Y Paula estaba traumada al recordar lo de Serana.

Paula: Aun haci rezaría para no morir, porque como venga aquí ahora mismo me da algo.

No debió haber hablado, porque alguien entro en el jardín haciendo que todos mirasen al recién llegada, y era una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos plateados, piel blanca, orejas y cola de guepardo de color amarillo claro. Y Paula se quedo hay de estatua y luego se subió en un segundo en la copa del árbol. Y Serana hay sonriendo.

Serana: Vaya, pero si eres tu Paula, no sabes el susto que me diste hace 100 años cuando creí que estabas muerta. Y ahora vuelves haci sin mas, escondiéndote como siempre.

Paula: Tengo mis razones Serana y por si acaso me quieres matarme no podrías. Estuve entrenando y te digo yo no te tengo miedo.

Serana: Si no tienes miedo por que no bajas, como dices ser fuerte no te atreves a bajar serás una cobarde.

Paula: No soy una cobarde, solo me pongo aquí porque te conozco bastante como atacarme de sorpresa y de paso de ser violada por Ophis.

Serana: Excusas. Típico de ti.

Y en un momento estaba arriba al lado de Paula y esta se asusto, y Paula retrocedió un poco en la rama y Serana avanzo mas quedando encima de ella. La pobre Paula estaba nerviosa y roja. Y Serana tiene una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rena: Va usar su técnica escalofriante.

Jasón: No quiero verlo.

Y todos miraron que iba a hacer y quedaron de piedra al ver que Serana beso a Paula en los labios y derrepente se despertó una aura asesina de tres personas y el resto giraron con miedo al ver a Rias, Akeno y Ophis enfadadas.

En eso Paula cae del árbol y va corriendo detrás de Rias, que estaba otra vez con miedo. Y Serana bajo del árbol y sonrió victoriosa.

Paula: Acosadora eres, siempre me acosas, es por eso que me alejo de ti. Das miedo.

Serana: Que cruel eres conmigo solo fue un beso de bienvenida luego de 100 años sin vernos.

Paula: Aun haci, das miedo. Luego tienes unos tres problemas. Y son Rias, Akeno y Ophis.

Serana: Que tiene de problema con ellas?.

Rias: Somos un problema por que somos las chicas que amamos a Paula.

Akeno: Ara ara, no sabes las ganas que me dan de matarte ahora mismo por lo que has hecho.

Ophis: La única que acosa a Paula soy yo.

Serana: Vaya, me sorprendo verte Rias Gremory, no te había reconocido al principio, y también está la misma sacerdotisa del trueno Akeno. Y tu no te conozco.

Ophis: Soy Ophis una de los dos dioses dragones, el dragón infinitivo.

Eso dejo a Serana sorprendida por Ophis.

Serana: Un dragón?!.

Paula: Es verdad, que a Serana le tiene miedo a los dragones, como se me pudo olvidarme.

Eso hizo sonreír a Ophis, y Ophis miro a Issei, este ya tenia un mal presentimiento.

Ophis: Haci que tiene miedo a dragones pues, vas a ver uno, Issei.

Issei: No Ophis a mi no me metas por favor.

Ophis: Lo siento, pero lo aras, además estaría bien que te vieran con forma de dragón.

Issei: Y que gano yo.

Ophis: Mmm te dejare tocar mis pechos.

Issei: Oppai, hecho.

Paula: Este se deja convencerse demasiado fácil.

Y Issei empezó a transformarse en un dragón, su escamas eran de color carmesí, pero un poco mas alto que un humano y le salieron sus alas. Ojos verdes y unas partes de color carne humana claras.

Serana al ver a Issei de dragón le dio miedo.

Paula: Huy, le va dar un yuyu.

Y se cayó al suelo de miedo, agachando la cabeza. En eso todos se acercaron para ver sino se desmayo, pero Serana ni desmayada ni asustada se lanzo ah Paula y se la secuestro en un momento se fue.

Todos: EH?!.

Raysuko: Esa chiquilla ya volvió hacer de sus trucos.

Jasón: Nos olvidamos decir ah nuestra hermana que Serana ya no le daban miedo a los dragones, pobre hermana.

Melanie: Ya os dije que iba a usar su técnica, es muy buena en actuar tened en eso avisado.

Rena: Escalofriante, se llevo a nuestra hermana.

Y eso Rias, Akeno y Ophis iban a ir a por Paula pero Mirana las detenía.

Mirana: Yo me encargo de Serana.

Haciendo una sonrisa que no era normal, sino que daba mucho miedo. Eso significa que Mirana se había enfadado.

Y haci Mirana se fue a por Serana, y todos se quedaron de miedo.

Jasón: Algo que nunca se debe hacer es enfadar a nuestra madre, y hasta papa lo sabe y le teme. Por eso mama es como si fuera la jefa temible de todo el clan Tigresk, porque todas las mujeres de Tigresk son peligrosas.

Eso todos atragantaron saliva. Y en un segundo había vuelto Mirana con Paula en un brazo y otro a Serena que tenia lleno de golpes. Enserio nota mental no hacer enfadar a Mirana nunca.

Issei: Ahora se sabe de donde sacaba esa furia Paula.

Ross: Y tanto de su madre.

Raysuko: Se diría de tal palo tal astilla chicos.

Mirana dejo al suelo a Serana y dejo de pie a su hija. Y la abrazo para tranquilizar a su hija y estaba mejor.

Mirana: Tranquila, Serana ya no ara nada a ti y espero que las otras chicas también.

Mirando con una mirada amenazante a las tres chicas.

Ophis: Da mas miedo que Gran Rojo.

Rias: Es por eso que tiene como apodo la Felina Demoniaca. Es una de las pocas demonios que sobrevivieron a la guerra de las tres fracciones, es tan poderosa como un rey demonio, y también Raysuko-san.

Akeno: No por algo el Clan Tigresk era el clan mas fuerte y mas leal hacia al Clan Gremory.

Paula: Mama cálmate ellas no aria nada, además Rias y Akeno me protegerían de la violadora.

Mirana: Vale, pero tu.(Señalo a Ophis).Me importa un comino que seas uno de los mas fuertes del mundo dragoncita, como sepa o escuche que has violado a mi pequeña, te are cortar esa cola de dragón y te lo are tragar capichi.

Ophis: C…capichi.

Ophis por primera vez temblaba de miedo.

Issei: Eso ah sonado demasiado terrorífico.

Raysuko: Uh, no sabes lo sobre protectora que es mi mujer chicos, solo Rias y Akeno saben como es, ellas han sido las únicas que han sido aprobadas por mi mujer, haci que posibilidades de que alguna chica se case con ella son 0%, solo Rias y Akeno tienen ese aprovecho. Además yo también soy sobre protector con mis hijos, no dejaría que alguien que no es el mas adecuado para mis hijos le dejaría menos ser su pareja, si no es el que le haga su felicidad y encima le haga daño, si los castigos de un rey demonio son terribles, los míos son peor. Pero como mi mujer siempre lo tiene todo bajo control simplemente me quedo aquí quieto y leo el periódico.

Issei: Creo que Paula salió de todo a usted y a Mariana-sama.

Luego de que todo se calmara y Rias y Akeno le dieran algún beso en la mejilla a Paula, todo decidieron comer. Al rato Paula, Jasón y Raysuko decidieron entrenar, haci que fueron a los campos de entrenamiento del clan. El resto se sentaron para ver el entrenamiento. Y en eso aparecen Paula, Jasón y Raysuko que iban con ropa de entrenar. En eso las chicas excepto Melanie y Rena babeaban por lo que veían. Veían a Jasón sin camisa, solo llevaba vendas en las manos, pantalones negros con símbolos naranjas tenia una buena marca de abdominales y de brazos , su cola y orejas también aparecieron eran de un color amarillo claro. Raysuko llevaba pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo, tenia la cola, orejas de color amarillo y sus cuernos. Y por ultimo Paula iba solamente sin camisa, pero con vendajes por el pecho y brazos, pero llevaba una chaqueta de manga corta, que estaba abierta, era de color azul oscuro, con símbolos azul claro, unos pantalones verdes oscuros y un cinturón azul, tenia una musculatura bien desarrollada, y también su cola y orejas de castaño-rojo.

Raysuko: Listos.

Jasón: Listo.

Paula: Nací lista.

Y de la nada empezaron a ser rodeados por unas llamas de colores diferentes.

Raysuko-Amarillo oscuro, Jasón-Naranja y Paula-Azul.

Y los tres desaparecieron para estar juntos golpeándose. Todos miraban como luchaban, casi todos se sorprendían de la manera de como luchaban los tres.

Todos: Increíble.

Mariana: Haci es como entran esos tres. Hacia tiempo que no les veía a Jasón y Raysuko tan emocionados entrenando con Paula.

Melanie: Es porque el tiempo que no estuvo Paula no era lo mismo.

Issei: Vaya, me lo imagino. Y como seria si lucharan enserio Raysuko y Paula?.

Mariana: Si pelearan enserio, pues Raysuko seria bastante su poder porque podría destruir un continente entero con solo su poder de dragón y felino. Y Paula, ya supera mucho a su padre haci que seria el triple o peor y eso solamente con su poder de felina y dragona. Bueno y enfadados seria doble.

Kiba: Increíble son demasiados poderosos, podrían acabar con todo un ejercito entero.

Melanie: Haci es, no por algo hace tiempo atrás los 4 Mahou iban a darle el titulo de King of Beast a Paula. Pero antes luchar con ella.

Asia: Me imagino que por algo tiene un gran don ella.

Rena: Si haci es, Paula es una de las pocas elegidas que nació con un poder increíble.

Ravel: Y debe ser mucha responsabilidad con ese poder.

Mariana: Haci es chicas. Su poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad. Pero debes saber algo, una cosa que hace mucho tiempo existe algo más poderoso que los dos dioses dragones.

Ophis: Te refieres a ellos?!.

Mariana: Si Ophis a las Bestias Sagradas.

Ophis: Sigue alguno vivo aun, vaya que son de resistentes, estos han sobrevivido las dos primeras guerras de las tres fracciones. Y luego no supe mas de ellos.

Mariana: Es porque convivieron con nuestro clan hace miles de años atrás. Y habido descendientes de su poder. Y si hay alguno vivo, pero no se mostraran, pero hay alguien o algunos que no despertaron su poder de Bestia Sagrada y que lo llevan en su sangre.

Rias: Quienes podrían ser Mariana?.

Mariana: Las personas que tiene un corazón puro, es capaz de dar su vida por aquellos que le importa, que no muestra rendirse nunca y que piensa luchar hasta al final.

Akeno: Ara y quien serias esas personas que has descripto Mariana-san?.

Mariana: Técnicamente son dos y los conocemos todos.

Koneko: Quienes podrían ser esos dos?.

Mariana: Jujuju uno esta entre nosotros y otro esta entrenando ahora mismo.

Kiba: Uno de nosotros y otro que esta luchando no se referiría a Paula, Raysuko-sama y Jasón?!.

Mariana: Haci es, haber si adivináis los dos.

Rias: La única que podría ser que llevase seria Raysuko-san el debe llevar sangre de Bestia Sagrada y uno de nosotros mmm no se.

Akeno: Podría ser Gasper o Kiba.

Mariana: os habéis equivocado por completo. Los dos son Paula y Issei.

El resto: QUE?!.

Issei: Es broma no, yo ni siquiera lo sabia que tengo eso?!.

Mariana: No siempre sabes que lo tienes, al igual que Paula ella tampoco lo sabe, solamente lo sabemos yo y Raysuko quienes son los de la nueva generación de Bestias Sagradas. Y sois tu y Paula.

Rias: Por satanás eso es algo increíble, pero como es que son Paula y Issei la nueva generación de Bestias Sagradas?.

Mariana: Eso a veces es de llevarlo en la sangre, pero otros poco tienen suerte de tenerlo. Como tu Issei tu naciste como humano, pero ahora eres un dragón de carne y huesos, eso despertó en ti la Bestia Sagrada que apareció en tu sangre. Y Paula ella lo lleva en la sangre, pero de su padre y mía no, de sus antepasados que eran los bisabuelos de antes de la primera guerra de las tres fracciones. Algo que poco tienen, y Paula lo lleva en su sangre desde nacimiento lo que lo tiene sellado por que su poder es tanto que podría matar a cualquiera con solo notar su aura.

Todos: Vaya.

Rias: Si es haci, Paula lo debería saberlo.

Mariana: Si haci es Rias, pero cuando se lo íbamos a decir fue hace 100 años se lo íbamos a decirle luego de su misión peor como ya sabéis como acabo no. Pero ahora luego cuando tenga tiempo le diremos.

Akeno: Se sorprenderá saber que tiene en su sangre ese especie.

Issei: Aun no entiendo mucho, me podrías explicar mejor que son las Bestias Sagradas.

Mariana: Pues querido Issei, las Bestias Sagradas son bestias con apariencia de cualquier animal, pero se les distingue por que tienen siempre unos símbolos en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ellos llevan mas de millones de años viviendo en este mundo. Las Bestias Sagradas tienen un poder extraordinario que muy pocos han sido capaces de saber como es, pero el primer jefe del Clan Tigresk descubrió a una de ellas, pero en su forma humana, ya que las Bestias Sagradas son capaces de transformarse y camuflarse, nunca sabrías si es un humano o una Bestia Sagrada. Y el jefe se enamoró de la Bestia Sagrada, y hubo tiempos de paz y mas. Y habido generaciones que llevaban esa sangre pero muchos otros no lo llevan, como Raysuko el es mitad dragón y mitad demonio de clase felina, pero no lleva la sangre de Bestia Sagrada, sino su hija, Paula, quien es cuarta parte Bestia Sagrada y otra cuarta dragón y el resto es felino. Y se dice que tienen el poder de volver a la vida a almas que no llego su hora y que pueden invocar bestias y animales mitológicos o normales.

Issei: Guau, todo eso saben hacer, eso es mucho poder que tienen.

Ophis: No por algo superan a mi y a Gran Rojo.

Mariana: Y por ello muchos temen su poder y otros están obsesionados con su poder que no importa como quieren obtener ese poder.

Akeno: Y por ello debemos ir con cuidado no es haci Mariana-sama.

Mariana: Haci es Akeno, y bueno sigamos contemplando la lucha.

Y todos se giraron a la lucha, y vieron que Paula esquivaba en todo momento los ataques de Jasón y Raysuko, y en un momento da una patada en el estomago a Raysuko y luego de un solo puñetazo envió al suelo a Jasón cerca de los chicos. Y Jasón solo pudo moverse para sentarse, estaba fuera de la lucha.

Jasón: Oh ni 100 años pude ganarla, es imposible contra mi hermana.

Y se volvió a la lucha ahora solo quedaban Raysuko y Paula, que iban igual. La lucha parecía que iba a favor de Raysuko, pero Paula tenía un as bajo la manga y fue que canso a Raysuko y de un movimiento inesperado tiro al suelo a Raysuko. Y de un patada al suelo levanto una piedra enorme y con otra patada le envió hacia Raysuko y al cual lo bloqueo por suerte, pero de la nada aparece Paula con su puño cubierto de llamas azules.

Paula: Furia del dragón.

Y pam lanzo lejos a Raysuko dejándole sin más y se rindió. Paula se acercó y puso su mano y ayudo a levantar a Raysuko.

Raysuko: Creo que ya estoy muy viejo para luchar contra ti hija mía.

Paula: Si viejo jejeje, pero entrenamientos duros son lo que te benefician.

Y fueron con el resto, pero antes de que Rias o Akeno intentaran lanzarse a Paula, esta saco unas alas de fuego azul y voló.

Paula: Ya sabía que ibais hacerlo.

Y todos rieron, pero Paula noto una presencia la igual que el resto, Paula vio unas lanzas de hielo y las bloqueo con solo su mano y las rompió. Y noto un sujeto con unas alas de hielo mas las alas de demonio.

Chico: Nos volvemos a vernos luego 100 años Paula Tigresk.

Paula: Je, desde luego que has cambiado mucho, en 100 años.

**Y aquí acabamos, si os corto el momento en que iba a decir el nombre muajajaj soy mala, lo veréis en el próximo capitulo.**

**Issei: Ahora me empieza a intrigar quien será ese sujeto.**

**Paula: Solamente eso Issei, pensé que flipararias tener el poder de las Bestias Sangradas.**

**Issei: Eso también, parece que somos los únicos de esta generación no?.**

**Paula: Pues para nuestra mala suerte haci es, o eso creo, porque se que hay unos cuantos de antes de nosotros, pero estamos jodidos por que somos los dos únicos.**

**Issei: Y que tiene de malo eso?.**

**Paula: Pues lo malo es que como somos los únicos con sangré pues, pspssssss.*Le susurra en el oído***

**Issei: QUEEEEEE. Tenemos que tener hijos!.**

**Paula: Si haci es, por suerte no hace falta que sea entre nosotros dos, puedes tenerlo con quien quieras y que ames. Lo mismo pasa conmigo.**

**Issei: Y como arias tu hijos te debería dejarte embarazada no?.**

**Paula: Em hay otra que es ppsspspsps.*Le vuelve a susurrar en el oído***

**Issei: QUEEEEEE, demasiada información para mi, enserio puedes hacer eso!.**

**Paula: Si, pero no lo digas en voz alta que lo sabrán los lectores. Maldición si aun les tenemos aquí jejeje. **

**Bueno y aquí acabamos, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	6. El rival y el comienzo del campeonato be

**Hola a todos lectores y lectoras, ya estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de High School DxD, como siempre los personajes de High School DxD no son míos, solamente Paula y otros que aparecen o aparecerán. Sin mas que decir, sigamos por donde estábamos.**

''**[Las Bestias Sagradas]''**

"**Capitulo 6- El rival y el comienzo del campeonato Beast"**

Chico: Nos volvemos a vernos luego 100 años Paula Tigresk.

Paula: Je, desde luego que has cambiado mucho, en 100 años. Has cambiado un poco tu aspecto pero sigues siendo el mismo cabezota que siempre quiere revancha Marcus.

Marcus: Y tu la misma chiquilla que siempre hace la vaga Tigresk. Y ahora que se que volviste quiero luchar contigo.

Paula: Venga ya, déjame respirar que acabo de entrenar, necesito descansar un rato.

Marcus: Ni hablar vamos a luchar ahora mismo.

Paula: Em no.

Marcus: Si.

Paula: Que no pesado.

Y siguieron discutiendo mientras los otros quedaban empanados.

Kiba: Ah alguien no le suena algo un poco familiar esto?.

Asia: Es como Issei-kun y Valí cuando alguno de los dos quiere pelear.

Issei: Bueno viendo como parecido a lo mío con Valí no se yo, pero ese tal Marcus es como el polo opuesto a Paula.

Rias: Haci es Issei, el es Marcus Snow el es uno de los mas fuertes del clan como Serana, pero el a diferencia de Serana si tiene una gran rivalidad con Paula, desde ya pequeños ya se llevaban mal estos dos. Algunas veces cuando la situación lo requería estos dos hacían trabajo junto de equipo para luchar contra los enemigos. Pero siempre Marcus es vencido por Paula, y pocas era el vencedor. Pero lo que hace para que Paula luche contra Marcus es.

Pero no siguió porque Marcus la había visto a Rias y dejó de luchar para que de la nada agarrase de las manos a Rias. Y eso ponía a Paula en cara de mosqueada.

Marcus: Oh Rias, eres tu, eres tan bella como la ultima vez que te vi.

Issei: Ah esto te referías Buchuo.

Rias: Si, y ahora veras lo que viene.

En eso alguien hace quitar las manos de Rias y era Paula, que estaba mosqueada con Marcus.

Paula: sigues siendo un pesado con lo de molestar a Rias, te lo diré mil veces ella no está interesada en ti.

Marcus: Eso lo dirás tu, pero ella me ama a mi haci que fuera cachorra.

Paula: Ja enserio, mira quien fue a hablar el que pierde siempre conmigo eh cachorro tu perdedor y pesado.

Marcus: Arreglemos esto con una lucha.

Paula: Por mi bien, haci veras que no te metas con Rias cachorro nenazas.

Haci los dos fueron al centro y se pusieron en sus posiciones. Y Marcus empezó emanar aura de un color blanco y Paula azul. Los se acercaron a uno al otro y empezaron los golpes, Paula le dio una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara, Marcus no quedo atrás le dio un codazo en la barbilla y un puñetazo en el estómago. Paula iba para atrás pero paro y de la nada hubo humo y solo estaba un trozo de madera, Paula estaba atrás de Marcus y uso sus manos y tiro al suelo a Marcus lejos de ella. En eso Marcus usa su mano y el suelo empieza a parecer hielo y va a por Paula el hielo como si estuviera vivo, Paula lo esquiva sin nada de dificultad y de la nada aparece un león de hielo detrás y ataca a Paula y a delante otro león y al chocar los dos leones a Paula, la dejan atrapada adentro congelada. En eso Marcus se levanta sonriendo.

Marcus: Te dije que iba a tener mi revancha, soy mas fuerte que tu jajaja.

Issei: Oh no Paula.

Pero una mano le impidió y era Raysuko.

Raysuko: Issei mira fijamente crees que ganaría a mi hija.

En eso Issei se fijo y de vuelta hay, Marcus le duro poco la risa. En eso el hielo se empezó a derretirse y de la nada se rompió y de hay salió Paula, pero estaba diferente, tenia sus manos y pies con una aura marrón como si diera forma de patas de un tigre, la punta de la cola estaba envuelta de llamas y los ojos de Paula le cambio el ojo izquierdo por afilado y de color azul. Y de la nada rugió tan potente hacia Marcus que este con la potencia fue arrastrado lejos de ella. Una vez paro de la nada ya estaba delante de Marcus y de un puñetazo le envió a la pared que estaba muy lejos. Y Marcus se levanto y volvió a la ataque pero Paula ya estaba lista para una técnica. Y justo cuando Marcus estaba al aire para dar su ataque, Paula pone la mano derecha casi en la cara de Marcus y pronuncia.

Paula: [Pulso del Dragón].

Y eso envió a volar al aire a Marcus y cayo al suelo con bastante dolor. Marcus intento levantarse pero un pie le retenido y era Paula.

Paula: Aquí se acaba Marcus, tu pierdes.

Marcus: Maldita sea como pude perder contra ti si entrene y luche contra monstruos fuertes.

Paula: Que estos 100 años hayas entrenado no significa que yo no lo haga hecho Marcus, y debo recordarte que yo entrene con los dos dioses dragones, haci que ni eh usado nada de poder contra a ti.

Y se aleja de Marcus y vuelve a su forma normal humana. Y se acerca a los chicos. Marcus se levanto el solo y miro a Paula.

Paula: Si lo que piensas es volver a luchar ahórratelo, no estas en condiciones y me eh pasado pero debes ya de dejar de ser haci, hemos sido rivales desde cuándo, desde que éramos unos críos Marcus, no va siendo hora que madures y dejes esa tontería de revanchas de un lado y hagas algo mejor.

Marcus: Para ti es fácil, tu siempre has sido la primera en todo, siempre la mejor en todo. Es que es lo que mas odio de eso de ti, que si eres mejor en eso que si eres mejor en ello, enserio no sabes lo que eh sufrido yo con dolor solo ser el ultimo en todo y tu la primera, como si fuera tu sombra.

Paula: Tu que sabrás de dolor Marcus, nadie te pidió que fueras mi sombra Marcus, nunca te pedí que hicieras eso, solo quería ser tu amiga, pero me viniste con todas esas chorradas. Tu no sabes el dolor que tuve hace 100 años atrás, tuve que abandonarlo todo, TODO para salvar a todos a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Rias, Akeno, a los Gremory y a mas gente Marcus, hice todo eso porque conozco a la gente que me odia que me quiere verme muerta, me harian sufrirme haciendo ese daño a la gente que me importa. Entrene estos 100 años para ser mas fuerte, para ser capaz de protegerles, pero volví a fallar, secuestraron a mis hermanos hace un mes, me descontrole y perdí la razón siendo solo una bestia Marcus, no sabes que es llevar todo este poder, es demasiado para mi, pero si sigo de pie es porque hay gente que me ayuda que me quiere y que siempre estará hay Marcus. Eso lo que intentado contigo pero siempre con tus ideas tontas nunca pude ayudarte.

Y dejo sin palabras a Marcus, sin mas Paula fue abrazada pro Rias y Akeno. Luego el resto se abrazan todos juntos, pero Paula noto unos brazos que no iban para abrazar y era Serana y Paula se asusto y corrió rápidamente y hubo risas y persecuciones. En eso Marcus suspiro y agacho la cabeza, Paula tenia razón.

Luego ya arreglado, Marcus ya tenia las cosas claras peor aun haci seguiría siendo el rival de Paula siempre. Eso a Paula le hizo sonreír y le se despidieron, luego el resto volvieron a casa de la familia de Paula y hay paso lo siguiente y por cierto mucho humor.

Paula: Mama deja ya de avergonzarme.

Mariana: Pero hija mia, debes ya elegir alguna de las dos.

Paula: Soy aun joven para casarme mama, déjame vivir mi vida de soltera aun.

Mariana: Sabes que ya va siendo hora.

Paula: No quiero.

Mariana: Si lo aras.

Paula: No.

Mariana: Si.

Y siguieron haci, porque razón simple, Mariana ya empezó con lo de que Paula ya debería casarse con Rias o con Akeno, y Paula se puso sonrojada y le dijo que no quería aun casarse. Y hay empezó la pelea de hija a madre. Mientras Raysuko se tomaba un café tranquilamente, y Jasón se aguantaba las risas de ver su hermana con la cara roja, Melanie y Rena como siempre suspiraban al ver a su madre y hermana pelear, Akeno y Rias como siempre solo sonreían. Y el resto pues no estaban acostumbrados y solamente quedaron mudos.

Paula: Hay mama, ya decidiré cuando quiera casarme, pero no me agobies, que sabes que me queda una eternidad para esto.

Mariana: Ya pero debes seguir las leyes de casarse luego de tener 300 años y tu ya superas mas.

Paula: Oye que tenga mas de 400 años no significa que vaya siendo hora, además que yo sepa papa no se caso contigo hasta que tuvo los 460 años y que yo sepa aun no le supero de esa edad, haci que no es un no.

Mariana: En verdad os parecéis mucho, eres tan tozuda como tu padre, pero en esa época fue la mejor hay ya quisiera volver en esos tiempos.

Paula: Mama no cuentes tu vidas amorosa de hace mil años atrás por favor!.

Mariana: Soy tu madre si o si hago lo que quiero.

Paula: Pues yo también are lo que quiero, de eso salí de ti mama.

Mariana: Hay dejemos, eso porque no quieres casarte?!.

Paula: 1-porque no me dejas empaz con eso con papa, 2-no me siento preparada,3-mama son Akeno y Rias, es mas difícil de elegir a la persona que amo, si las quiero a las dos y 4- puedo romperle el corazón a una de las dos.

Lo que dijo Paula, dejo conmovida de corazón a Rias y Akeno. Y Mariana suspiro derrotada, con su hija iba a ser difícil, y es que además tenia razón.

Mariana: Tu ganas esta ronda hija, pero la próxima te convenceré.

Paula: En tus sueños mama.

Y luego de acabar ganando Paula, Raysuko y Mariana decidieron que Paula quedara en el inframundo para entrenar, pero Rias y Akeno querían estar con su Paula, y los dos mayores decidieron que también se quedarían, por mientras el resto se irían a casa del mundo de los humanos y podrían venir a visitar todo los días.

Ya era hora de cenar y justamente tenían que ir a cenar al palacio de Sirzechs, haci que Rias y Akeno fueron al palacio y se verían hay.

Mientras en la casa de los Tigresk, estaban ya listos, Jasón con sus pantalones negros, con una camisa naranja con cuadrados, una chaqueta negra y una corbata, Raysuko iba con pantalones castaños, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta marrón oscuro y una corbata, y Paula iba con unos pantalones azules, camisa negra, chaqueta azul oscuro y una corbata. Esperaban a las tres chicas que se tardaban un rato en ponerse todo. Y al final bajaron, primero Rena, con una falda y una camisa de blanco, Melanie iba con un vestido violeta y por ultimo Mariana con un vestido de color blanco. Y ya los 6 listos se fueron al palacio y fueron con una limusina que estaba esperando a fuera.

Al llegar al palacio vieron mucha gente y lo típico famosos, los reyes y como siempre los periodistas. Al bajar de la limusina iban por la alfombra roja caminando a hacia la entrada del palacio, al ser vistos, pues los periodistas querían hacerles preguntas y fotos. Y mas a Paula, quien hacia derretir a las chicas. Al entrar por fin, fueron a la sala del trono, que era el tiple de enorme que una casa normal. Y se encontraron con gente que conocían, Jasón y Rena fueron a por comida, Melanie estaba hablando con chicos que intentaban ligársela, Raysuko hablaba animadamente con amigos y conocidos suyos, Mariana hablaba con sus amigas que son las esposas de los amigos de su marido y por ultimo Paula, quien solamente tomo una copa de vino, y miro alrededor y bebió un poco de vino, noto a la reina Leviathan uno de los cuatro mahou y fue a saludarla.

Paula: Hola Leviathan.

Leviathan: Hola Paula, haci que final viniste.

Paula: Si, después de todo nunca puedes decirle un no a mi madre jejeje.

Leviathan: Eso es verdad, de todas las mujeres del inframundo que dan miedo a parte de mi es tu madre.

Paula: Ya, oye y Sona-chan vino o se quedo en el mundo humano?.

Leviathan: Le dije que viniera, pero dijo que no, que tenia deberes como presidente en la academia. Lastima se perdió al verte.

Paula: Preferiría que no empezaran las peleas. Ya me basto que casi me arrancasen los brazos Sona-chan y Rias.

Leviathan: Hay, mi pequeña hermana es bastante posesiva a veces. Bueno voy a saludar al resto, ya hablamos Paula.

Paula: Vale, yo buscare a dos enanos comilones.

Leviathan: Pues suerte.

Haci Paula busco por las mesas donde estaba la comida y encontró en una a Jasón y Rena cogiendo comida y a Paula les cogió de la camisa.

Paula: Jasón y Rena que os dije de comer en una cena importante?.

Jasón: Que debemos comportarnos adecuadamente y devorar nada.

Rena: Y no ensuciarnos el vestido.

Paula: Eso mismo, ahora vendréis conmigo, porque habéis tenido suerte de no tener ninguna mancha por que mama se enfadaría. Venga vamos con mama.

Caminando Rena ve una cosa.

Rena: Ne-san esa no es Melanie-onechan?

Y Paula se giro al ver que Melanie estaba atrapada en un círculo de chicos. Y soltó a los dos y camino hacia Melanie.

Y toco el hombro de uno de los chicos y este al girarse se asusto al ver a Paula dando una mirada de miedo.

Paula: Por lo que veo, te están molestando hermanita.

Melanie: Si, me podrías llevármelos de encima por favor.

Paula: Eso no se pide, bien y vosotros, largaos o lo próximo que veréis será el cielo oscuro.

Chico 1: Eres Paula Tigresk.

Dijo este asustado y eso hizo temblar al resto de chicos.

Chico 2: No sabíamos que era tu hermana jejeje, ya no la molestaremos.

Y todos se largaron a otro zona de la sala. Y Melanie suspiro aliviada.

Melanie: Me has salvado one-chan.

Paula: Nah, además necesitaba desahogarme con algo.

Y haci los 4 hermanos fueron con Mariana y estuvieron un rato y todos callaron, y se abrieron las puertas mostrándose a Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory. Sirzechs iba con una ropa al estilo rey y Grayfia al estilo de reina, Lord Gremory con su típica ropa de smoking, Venelana iba con un vestido rojo oscuro, Akeno iba con un vestido negro bastante atrevido y Rias iba con un vestido rojo que iba bien atrevida. Y Paula tenía la boca abierta y le salía sangre en la nariz. Y todos se arrodillaron ante los reyes.

Y los 4 mahou y los Gremory y Akeno, estaban en la silla de trono. Y Sirzechs se adelantó y empezó hablar.

Sirzechs: Caballeros y damas, gracias por venir esta noche tan importante. Os preguntareis porque os llame a todos los demonios. Todos sabemos lo que paso hace 100 años con los rangos altos de demonios viejos, por su culpa nosotros los mahou no pudimos salvar a Paula Tigresk quien iba a tener el titulo de King of Beast y heredera del Clan Tigresk. Pero hoy estamos aquí porque Paula Tigresk volvió entre los muertos, sino me creen, Paula ven aquí.

Y sin mas, Paula salió de su escondite a propositivo y fue caminando hacia Sirzechs y se paro y se giro al mirar a todos y se agacho para saludar.

Paula: Es un honor volver estar otra vez aquí, os preguntareis donde estuve o volví entre los muertos, pues para seros sincera, estuve escondida. Porque razón, por la misma razón que muchos enemigos que tuve en el pasado no me buscasen. Para ser sincera por poco no conté en sobrevivir el día en que me quisieron muerta los del alto rango de demonios, lo ángeles y los ángeles caídos. Pero eh vuelto para volver a donde debo estar, y es ser la heredera del Clan Tigresk y ser la primera King of Beast haci que sin más que decir, disfruten de la fiesta y la noche.

Y sin más intento bajar pero Sirzechs le envió al lado de Rias. Y todos los presentes aplaudiendo a Paula. Y esta sonriendo nerviosa.

Luego de finalizar otras palabras de parte de Sirzechs. Todos empezaron con la noche, algunos bailaban, otros hablaban y por ultimo algunos hablaban con Paula o los Mahou.

Y en ese momento, Sirzechs saco a bailar a Grayfia, y Lord Gremory a Venelana , y los otros Mahou quedaron sentados disfrutando de la noche. Y derrepente Paula vio Akeno acercarse a ella.

Akeno: Ara, me aria el honor de bailar conmigo esta noche Paula.

Paula: Con gusto Akeno.

Y sin mas cogió Akeno y empezaron a bailar. En eso Rias tuvo celos, pero luego dejo, porque Akeno quería disfrutar bailando, pues que haci fuera. Ella se entretuvo hablando con Asia y el resto de sus sirvientes. En eso Issei le pide bailar y ella con gusto lo hace.

Akeno: Ara no te creí tan buen bailando.

Paula: Me estas diciendo que de pequeña ya era mala bailando Akeno.

Akeno: Jujuju puede que si, puede que no.

Paula: Jejeje ya se ve, pero para ser sincera, hacia tiempo que ya no bailaba hace 100 años jejeje.

Akeno: Pues sigue el ritmo.

Y luego se toparon bailando a Issei y Rias, y Paula miro a Issei y este asistió entendiendo. Y sin mas cambiaron de pareja, ahora era Issei y Akeno, Paula y Rias. Rias solo sonrió por lo que han hecho esos dos.

Rias: Vaya que coincidencia no crees Paula.

Paula: Oh el destino querida Rias jejeje.

Rias: Puede ser.

Y en eso suena una canción de romance y lenta. Y eso hizo que las dos y el resto iban lentos al compás de la canción. En eso Rias pone su cabeza en el hombro de Paula y las manos la agarran por la espalda, Paula pone sus manos en la cintura y siguen el ritmo de la música. Haci estuvieron toda la canción, pegadas y susurrando cosas en el oído de la otra.

Y haci durante toda la noche, y todos decidieron irse a sus casas ya, Paula, estaba cogiendo entre sus brazos a Rena quien ahora dormía como un bebe, y es que era la bebe de la familia. Con eso Raysuko llevaba a Jasón dormido en sus brazos y Melanie seguía despierta, Rias, Akeno y Mariana iban con ellos tranquilamente hasta la casa. Al llegar, los dos Tigresk dejaron a los pequeños a sus habitaciones, y luego se fueron todos a cambiarse. Paula cogió algo de comer y luego se despidió de sus padres para ir a dormir, pero y Rias y Akeno donde estaban, y Paula podía saber dónde podían estar.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y las dos estaban hay listas para ir a dormir.

Paula: Porque ya sabia que estarías aquí.

Rias: Sabes porque no.

Akeno: Ara ara eso mismo.

Paula: Vale, pero nada de pelearse por mi en mi cama.

Y Paula se puso el medio y las dos se pusieron a cada lado y se quedaron las tres dormidas. Debían reposar por lo que iba a venirse.

**Y guala, ya tenemos por fin terminado, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chicos.**


End file.
